Elévation
by Cassye
Summary: [En cours][YxH] Quand une proposition peut tout faire basculer...
1. Yato Hosting

Hellooooooooooo!

Fichtre, comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis la souris sur ce site! J'en étais même à croire que je n'y reviendrai plus, n'ayant plus :

- le temps

- l'inspiration

- la foi en ma capacité à écrire

Et pourtant… il a fallu que je tombe sur ce petit anime sans prétention qu'est _Noragami_ pour me sentir prise d'inspiration et de scénarios tournoyants dans la tête.

C'est donc avec la passion (et j'espère, encore un semblant de skill) que je remets le couvert après tout ce temps de silence.

On reprend les bonnes vielles habitudes?

**_¤ Genres ?_****_:_**Pas de genre précis. Je reste dans l'ambiance de base de l'anime

**_¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?_** : Sérieux. Je HAIS toujours autant l'OOC. OK, le premier chap peut paraître un peu… à côté de la plaque mais c'était pour faire introduction.

**_¤ Pairing ?_** : Yato x Hiyori FTW! Que cet anime est frustraaaaaaant!

**_¤ Ca dure longtemps ?_** : On va dire dans la moyenne de mes histoires à durée moyenne XD

**_¤ Repère temporel ?_** : Après l'anime.

**_¤ Reviews appréciées ?_** : Surtout pour savoir si j'ai beaucoup rouillé. Ca m'angoisse énormément ç_ç

**_¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?_** : Je sais que _Noragami_ existe en manga mais à aucun moment, je n'ai eu accès à ce dernier. Mon scénario vient à 1000% de mon cerveau. Alors, si ma vision de certaines chose diffère de la réalité scénaristique de _Noragami_, désolée!

* * *

_**ELEVATION**_

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Yato Hosting**_

C'était une journée en plein cœur de l'automne. Le gris rude et froid des buildings et des ruisseaux de goudron sombre qui s'entrecroisaient en une toile d'araignée fumante et ronronnante se ponctuait ici et là de chaudes couleurs mordorées, rouges et safranées. Depuis le ciel, lors des levées de vent, les trainées de feuilles qui tournoyaient se mêlaient en une poudre étrange éphémère avant de disparaitre aussitôt, évaporée et perdue dans l'urbanisme routinier. Le ciel restait clair et le soleil froid en journée, mais à son déclin, il se parait de son scintillement le plus noble ; un orangé percé de rayons d'or qui rebondissaient sur toute surface réfléchissante. Un paysage à la fois simple et surnaturel, en soi un paysage en adéquation avec l'une de ses spectatrices de l'instant.

Arrêtée au bord d'un petit canal qui murmurait de doux clapotis, une jeune fille d'environ seize ans contemplait les paillettes brillantes que le soleil du couchant lui offrait à la surface de l'eau. Moyennement grande, la silhouette svelte mais avec une sacrée détente, des cheveux longs chocolat flottant dans son dos au gré de la brise fraiche, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle lycéenne de son âge. Il n'en était pas tout à fait ainsi. Derrière ce regard couleur fuchsia perdu dans le vague de ses pensées, il y avait un secret. Et ce secret, Hiyori Iki ne pouvait pas le nier.

Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au bas de son dos. Non, sa queue - ou plutôt sa ligne de vie, terme politiquement exact - n'était pas sortie sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle soupira de soulagement.

_ Pourvu que ça dure...

Il fallait dire que cette "petite particularité" ne lui avait valu que "quelques petites conséquences". Oh, trois fois rien. Juste de devenir une semi-ayakashi coincée entre le monde des humains et le monde spirituel - appelé l'Autre Côté - , se faire embarquer dans des histoires plus ou moins dangereuses de divinités et accessoirement, passer pour une narcoleptique aggravée quand son "moi" surnaturel décidait d'apparaitre, le plus souvent sans crier gare. Rien ne désespérait plus Hiyori que de découvrir son corps gisant par terre à dormir comme un bébé alors qu'une autre partie d'elle était bien là, incapable d'interagir comme elle le souhaitait avec son environnement.

Elle remonta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et se remit en route. Ses yeux lui faisaient voir de drôles de déformations devant elle à cause de la trop forte luminosité engrangée.

_ Tout de même, il ne s'est toujours pas occupé de cette histoire de queue, pensa-t-elle à voix basse.

Ce "il" en question, l'involontaire responsable de son état, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Il était constamment en train de courir à droite et à gauche pour cumuler les petits jobs - quand il n'était pas en train de taguer son numéro de portable n'importe où dans l'espoir de rameuter davantage de clients potentiels. Il n'arrêtait plus et il était difficile de le croiser. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi une telle course aux pièces de cinq yens? Il en avait pourtant une pleine bouteille en guise de tirelire autrefois. Où était passé tout l'argent qu'il avait si durement acquis? Hiyori ne se souvint pas vraiment de la réponse quand elle lui avait posé la question. Il avait eu une expression étrange, presque embarrassée, et avait grommelé quelque chose comme "Ne t'occupe pas de ça, ça va aller". C'était juste après l'histoire avec Rabô et Nora, il y avait un mois de cela. Cette affaire avait fait pas mal de remue ménage et il avait été...

_ Oh? Ne serait-ce pas Hiyori ?

_ Hiyoriiiiiii !

Notre amie se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin ! Cela faisait longtemps ! La première voix était celle de notre "il". Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme grand et élancé dont le survêtement noir qu'il portait ne rendait guère service à sa prestance et encore moins à son titre. Sa jeunesse semblait s'être perdue dans la fin de l'adolescence et le lisse de son visage se contrastait dans la couleur nuit de sa chevelure et le bleu céruléen de ses iris. Ses yeux étaient sans doute les seuls témoins honnêtes de cette personnalité aux multiples facettes qu'était Yato, divinité mineure en recherche intensive (maladive?) de reconnaissance et d'attention. Presque toujours enjoué et plaisantin, Hiyori avait pourtant déjà vu ce regard se durcir de froideur ou plisser de peur. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi, pas de doute, Yato était paré de son humeur joviale. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage au point qu'elle ne pouvait en retenir un elle-même.

Hiyori le dévisageait en silence tandis qu'il accourait vers elle. Au début de sa rencontre percutante avec le dieu, elle ne le voyait que comme son obligé dont elle espérait vivement l'aide pour redevenir une fille normale. A présent, c'était un ami cher qui la rejoignait. Quelqu'un dont elle ne voulait plus se séparer et dont les liens qui les unissaient la rendaient heureuse. Elle s'étonna de ce changement. Depuis quand pensait-elle que cela ne la dérangeait plus d'être une semi-ayakashi ? A moins qu'elle ne voulût simplement épargner un peu Yato suite à sa rencontre avec Rabô. Hiyori n'avait pas eu tout les détails suite à son recouvrement de mémoire mais elle avait compris que Yato n'avait pas apprécié ce retour de son mystérieux et noir passé.

Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Non, elle le savait au fond d'elle, elle appréciait vraiment beaucoup Yato et ce en dépit des nombreuses zones floues qui obombraient son personnage.

Maintenant face à face, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un bref instant, échangeant une discrète œillade de complicité. L'un et l'autre était heureux de ne pas s'être perdus, il y avait un mois et tous deux y repensaient en ce très court instant.

_ Des revenants, s'amusa la lycéenne. Depuis tout ce temps, je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi.

_ Hein ? C'est impossible ! On voudra toujours de toi Hyo... Euh…

Cette voix d'abord vive et gaillarde qui s'était amenuisée sur la fin en un gémissement de honte rougissante, était bien évidemment celle de Yukine. Le jeune garçon se confondit en cafouillages désolés tout en essayant de garder un air dégagé, ce qui lui donnait une drôle de figure. Il aurait aimé disparaitre aussi vite qu'il ne le faisait quand il était appelé en tant que Sekki. Lui et sa manie de partir au quart de tour ! Elle était belle la fière Arme Divine !

Hiyori pouffa de rire.

_ Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Yukine-kun, assura-t-elle avec sa candeur naturelle.

La tomate fumante qui tentait de couiner une réplique se contenta de tourner le dos, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

_ Hé, hé, Hiyori ! Regarde tout ce que j'ai gagné ! Tu as vu? s'ébaudit alors Yato, un peu vexé que son taux d'attention soit si faible - il sortit une grande bouteille de verre qui fit cliqueter contre les parois les nombreuses pièces percées qu'elle contenait - A moi bientôt le temple première classe !

Et le voilà reparti dans les azurs de ses délires emplis de gloire, de vénération, d'armada de - charmantes - mikos en hakama vermillon prêtes à exaucer ses moindres désirs et de matsuri d'une semaine entière juste pour célébrer sa magnificence, le tout ponctué de "Gloire au Grand Dieu Yato" scandés avec ferveur et entrecoupé de protestations de Yukine qui l'exhortait de ne pas s'attribuer tout le mérite car ils étaient quand même deux à faire le boulot, non mais sans blague.

La jeune fille se contentait dans ces cas-là de docilement hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment car elle savait mieux que Yukine que quand Yato entrait en mode "dieu en puissance", il n'y avait plus rien à faire. N'empêche, ils avaient trimé sacrément dur pour passer d'une bouteille vide à une bouteille remplie au trois quart en l'espace d'un mois. Elle était impressionnée.

_ Bravo pour votre dur labeur, félicita-t-elle. Vous ne chômez pas.

_ Oh que non ! Mais les humains peuvent se montrer généreux. Par deux fois, un client s'est senti gêné de ne me donner que cinq yens pour le travail qu'il m'avait confié et a hésité à me donner plus. Alors qu'il ne fallait pas ! s'exclama Yato comme si on lui demandait si un et un faisaient bien deux. Moi, le dieu Yato saurait me montrer généreux avec ceux qui l'ont été avec moi !

Hiyori manqua de s'écrouler tandis que Yukine grommelait que ces "offrandes" bonus étaient comme donner de la confiture aux cochons. Ben voyons ! Un vautour comme Yato ne refuserait jamais un extra pour la construction de son rêve mégalomane.

D'ailleurs, cette pensée interpella l'adolescente. Bien qu'elle fût en contact prolongé avec plusieurs divinités depuis un certain temps maintenant, elle réalisa que le monde de l'Autre Côté et ce qui se rapportait aux kamis lui étaient bien lointains et flous. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé de question sur la condition des dieux, leurs rapports avec les humains qui les vénéraient, leurs aspirations, leur façon de penser. Tout cela lui était très obscur et à son grand regret, Yato n'était pas le candidat le plus loquace à ce sujet. Elle aurait aimé en savoir davantage.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent, parasitées par la mélodie électronique d'une sonnerie de portable. Rapide comme l'éclair, Yato dégaina d'un geste leste l'appareil et le porta à son oreille, sans que Yukine ou Hiyori ne le vissent faire.

_ Rapide, abordable et fiable, livraison Yato pour vous servir ! annonça-t-il de sa meilleure voix commerciale pleine d'entrain. Merci de votre appel, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Les deux jeunes gens près de lui firent silence. Yukine soupira d'ennui car il aurait aimé rentrer chez Kôfuku et Daikoku pour étudier un peu et Hiyori se disait qu'elle devrait sérieusement songer à prendre rendez-vous auprès de ses amis si elle voulait passer du temps avec eux. Enfin, les affaires étaient les affaires.

La voix dans le téléphone sembla provoquer la surprise chez la divinité qui entrouvrit la bouche avant de baisser les yeux sur ses jambes.

_ Oui, plutôt... Hé...? Euh, Je ne sais pas vraiment... Un mètre soixante-dix-sept ?

Yukine et Hiyori se regardèrent, interloqués. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Le jeune garçon blond se rapprocha de son maître et colla son oreille contre le portable, les paupières plissées de concentration. Il avait du mal à saisir l'ensemble des paroles qui grésillaient dans l'appareil.

_ Et bleus... Oui... poursuivit Yato en essayant de repousser le curieux. Pour cinq yens, si si. Oui, très bien. J'y serai ! Merci d'avoir fait appel à livraison Yato, à tout à l'heure.

Puis il raccrocha, tout sourire.

_ Désolé de partir aussi vite, mais on a besoin de moi ! lança-t-il avant de se tourner vers Yukine. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, Yukine. Tu peux rentrer à la maison, je rentrerai tard. Ciao !

_ Ya... !

Pouf ! La main de l'adolescente se referma sur du vide. Trop tard, il avait déjà filé. Elle gonfla les joues, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu lui parler davantage. Cependant, le soulagement non dissimulé de Yukine dont la journée était enfin terminée la rasséréna. Bah, ça serait pour la prochaine fois.

_ On fait la route ensemble ? Tu me montreras ton travail ?

_ Hum ! Je voulais justement que tu m'expliques quelque chose sur un exercice. Enfin... si ça ne te dérange pas... répondit le blondinet en regardant à ailleurs.

_ Bien que non, je suis là pour ça.

Tous deux reprirent donc le chemin du canal, savourant la quiétude des lieux. Le ciel avait troqué sa robe de nuages mandarine contre une tunique plus sombre aux teintes plus crépusculaires. Il ferait bientôt nuit. D'ailleurs, l'air s'était quelque peu refroidi. Ils avaient hâte de se faire accueillir par la chaleureuse - et un peu envahissante - Kôfuku qui bien que déesse de la pauvreté, n'était jamais avare quand il s'agissait de recevoir ses hôtes. Son imposante mais très abordable Arme divine, l'impressionnant Daikoku leur préparerait un délicieux thé chaud et même peut-être quelques petits wagashis. Un vrai homme au foyer, ce qui était assez drôle quand on voyait l'allure fière et revêche de l'homme en question. Hiyori rêva aussi d'un délicieux kotatsu bien chaud pour y glisser ses jambes. Rien que cette simple penser la réchauffait tout entière et allégea sa démarche.

_ N'empêche, je me demande ce que c'était comme offre de travail, pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Je crois que Yato a donné sa taille, non ? Hum... Mannequin ?

Court silence puis elle pouffa de rire, emmitouflée dans son écharpe. Ce job serait la proposition ultime pour notre dieu assoiffé d'admiration. Être au centre de plein de regards tout en étant magnifié par un look et/ou une pose adéquats, devenir le centre de l'attention... Yato allait en faire une sévère syncope. Pourtant la réalité la plus probable serait plutôt la vision d'un photographe en proie à de violentes pulsions meurtrières parce que son modèle déciderait à sa place des angles de vue, de la lumière et de tout le reste. Cette image était si vivace dans l'esprit de Hiyori qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oh oui, ce serait tellement...

_ Bah, j'sais pas, bougonna le jeune garçon à ses côtés en croisant les bras derrière la tête. La seule chose que j'ai vraiment bien entendue, c'était un truc comme "_Golden Host_".

_ Ha ha ha ! Oui ! "_Golden Ho_..."

Elle s'arrêta brusquement comme si on lui avait tiré une balle dans le dos.

_ _G-G-G-Golden H-H-H-HOST_ ?! s'étrangla Hiyori, chaque syllabe lui coûtant davantage d'air pour articuler un semblant de son intelligible.

Son joli teint pâle habituel vira en une composition artistique de camaïeux de rose et de rouge dont la palette s'étendait du simple incarnadin au coquelicot cuit sous le soleil. Plus besoin de kotatsu à présent, elle sentait très clairement de grosses vapeurs remonter de sa chemise jusqu'à son cou et ses oreilles étaient à la limite de la fusion.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? _Golden Host _? LE club lounge pour hôtes qui offraient à ses clients esseulés et surtout fortunés la présence et l'attention d'un homme ou d'une femme pour... Oh là là là ! Elle n'osait même pas ne serait-ce que penser à la suite. Elle avait entendu parler de ce genre d'établissement qui la plupart du temps dissimulait du commerce de charme sous couvert de simple "escorting". Officiellement, on prenait des verres et on devisait sur tout et n'importe quoi mais qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer après ! Et Yato s'était vendu pour jouer les escort boys? Mais n'avait-il donc aucune morale pour une future grande divinité ?! Devenir la proie, la chose de femmes imbues d'elles-mêmes parce qu'elles pensaient avoir du pouvoir par l'argent, qu'en faisait-il ?

Son regard s'assombrit d'une lueur assassine qui aurait fait s'évanouir de terreur Rabô.

_ Yaaaaaaaaatooooooooo ! rugit l'adolescente en détalant à la vitesse d'un shinkansen en retard.

_ Hu ? Hiyori...! Attends, tu as laissé...!

Yukine soupira.

_ ... ton corps. Encore.

En effet, recroquevillé sur le petit sentier de gravillons, le corps humain de notre semi-ayakashi semblait rêver à des choses bien plus agréables que son double surnaturel.

* * *

_ Yato, espèce de clochard dépravé... Si je m'attendais à ça de lui...

_ Hiyori...

_ Non mais vraiment, à quoi il pense? S'embarquer dans une histoire aussi sordide...

_ Hiyori...

_ Quand j'aurais mis la main sur lui, il va sentir le...

_ Hi-Hiyori !

_ Quoi, Yukine-kun?

Nous retrouvons nos deux amis à l'ouest de la ville, là où les néons sont les maîtres des rues et se battent à renforts de couleurs criardes pour attirer les oiseaux de nuit. Les bars s'alignaient, bâtiment après bâtiment avec des noms toujours plus classieux et des listes de cocktails plus longues que le voisin. Chaque porte qui s'ouvrait sur un client était une nouvelle mélodie de jazz, de piano ou de musique de salon qui fuyait quelques courtes secondes pour se dissiper dehors. L'air était à la fois électrisant et mystérieux, sans doute parce que la nuit était enfin tombée. Ici, la faune n'était pas la même qu'en centre-ville. Le citadin lambda s'était transformé en jeunes loups de la nuit aux looks soignés ou en pulpeuses jeunes femmes soigneusement maquillées et à la toilette aguicheuse. Le visiteur seul qui foulait se paver pour être certains que dans les dix mètres à venir, il se ferait aborder par un racoleur pour l'inviter à entrer dans le bar ou le restaurant qui l'embauchait. Voir tous ces hommes en costume qui attendaient sur le trottoir constituait un singulier parcours de slalom urbain.

Mais quittons un instant la scène centrale de la rue éclairée pour aller dans les coulisses d'une ruelle déserte où se trouvaient nos deux héros. Inquiet (curieux?) d'avoir vu son amie partir aussi prestement, Yukine s'était senti un peu obligé d'emmener avec lui le corps laissé derrière et l'avait suivie à son tour. Chose qu'il regrettait terriblement maintenant. Ou pas. Enfin si... Hiyori avait déjà pu réintégrer son corps mais s'il avait su... que... Oh là là...

_ Yato va me trucider... geignit le garçon d'une voix étriquée en essayant de se focaliser sur le néon jaune du _Golden Host_ à quelques mètres. Hiyori... C'est un peu trop...

Ce que Yukine voulait désespérément ignorer depuis qu'il avait rejoint Hiyori, c'était cette jeune fille qui avait troqué son sage uniforme de lycéenne en une robe bleue nuit bustier lui arrivant un peu au-dessus du genou et au drapé délicatement froissé qui pouvait rappeler une toge romaine. Escarpins à talons hauts, coiffure rapidement arrangé en chignon élégant et léger maquillage, la semi-ayakashi n'avait pas hésité une seconde a dépenser quelques dizaines de millier de yens pour se faire un parfait "camouflage". Elle avait d'ailleurs un peu honte d'en arriver là, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Elle était mal à l'aise dans cette tenue qui ne lui correspondait pas, elle passait son temps à tirer sur le bas de sa robe pour grappiller quelques centimètres, en vain.

_ J-Je n'ai pas le choix, se défendit la jeune beauté, rose de gêne. Yukine-kun, tu restes ici, le temps que j'aille récupérer ton "maître".

Elle se redressa - non sans chanceler un peu sur ses talons vertigineux -, vérifia la tenue de sa coiffure et prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait être crédible sinon, le déshonneur qu'elle ferait subir à sa famille si elle devait se faire prendre ne connaîtrait pas de limite. Elle expira brièvement puis s'extirpa de la ruelle sombre.

Les sept mètres approximatifs qui séparaient sa planque de l'entrée du _Golden Host _lui parurent comme la traversée du désert de Moïse. Le chemin de goudron s'étirait lentement et inexorablement pour devenir des kilomètres d'embarras et de stress palpitants. A moins que ce ne fût son sang battant à ses oreilles rouges qui palpitait réellement. Chaque pas coûtait à Hiyori une mesure et une prudence dignes de chimistes manipulant du trinitrotoluène. "Avoir l'air naturel, assuré". "Les talons, c'était toute sa vie". Telles étaient les paroles qu'elle se répétait mais cette horrible impression de marcher sur du verre pilé lui affirmait qu'elle se déplaçait sans aucune classe, voire de façon carrément bizarre. Et la classe, c'était à ce moment qu'elle en avait besoin car elle arriva devant le videur du club.

L'homme en question était une armoire à glace d'une taille si impressionnante que l'adolescente se demanda s'il était vraiment japonais. Difficile à dire étant donné qu'il portait des lunettes noires. Cependant, il était très clair que son regard était braqué sur la nouvelle arrivante qu'il jaugea de bas en haut.

_ Membre...? demanda-t-il dans une sorte de grognement sourd.

Le cerveau et le sang de Hiyori ne firent qu'un tour. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie qu'avaient tous les établissements de la nuit de ne fonctionner que pour les habitués? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Panique à bord. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre faire partie de la maison, elle se ferait tout de suite démasquer. Vite, vite, une idée ! Et sentir le stress de Yukine lui donner la chair de poule au niveau de son dos découvert ne l'aida pas vraiment à mieux réfléchir. Plus le temps de tergiverser, le gorille commençait à la détailler avec plus d'attention.

_ Non, mais écoute, chéri, j'ai eu une journée é-pou-van-table ! En plus, mon mec m'a lâchée pour s'éclater avec d'autres filles, j'ai bien le droit d'aller me consoler dans le meilleur club de la ville, non ?

Instant bancal suspendu dans le cours du temps qui permit non pas à un ange, mais à une cavalerie céleste de passer. Hiyori s'était figée, complètement hallucinée par le naturel (un tantinet véridique?) de son discours, le videur la considérait en silence et Yukine faisait la carpe koï hors de l'eau, pétrifié et la bouche grande ouverte. Après quelques instants qui s'égrenèrent en heures, l'armoire s'écarta de l'entrée.

_ Allez-y.

Le temps pour le cerveau de la jeune fille de retrouver une activité neuronique stable, celle-ci s'était déjà engouffrée dans le club de façon complètement automatique. Quand elle reprit pleinement ses esprits, Hiyori était arrivée à destination et eut le réflexe de vite se cacher à une table dissimulée par un petit mur de séparation en verre teinté. Elle grimpa sur la banquette et hissa prudemment la tête.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les lieux étaient distingués et élégants. Meubles sobres en matière pure telle que le verre ou le bois sombre, lumières tamisées dans les tons bleus et blancs, fauteuils en velours et décorations tout en pampilles et cristal pour une ambiance boudoir parfaite. En fond sonore, elle percevait les accords apaisants d'un piano et les glaçons secoués dans le shaker que tenait le barman derrière son bar construit en cubes de verre fumé. L'endroit aspirait aussi à l'intimité car la plupart des tables étaient coupées les unes des autres par une séparation, ce qui semblait beaucoup plaire à l'homme que Hiyori entendait glousser un peu plus loin. Rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait dire à la femme qui devait l'accompagner, elle en avait des frissons.

Ce qui acheva l'horreur de l'adolescente ne tarda pas à embrasser son champ de vision. En effet, à une table voisine, se trouvait un jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait pas reconnu au premier instant si elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire. Ce très beau garçon à la chevelure sombre comme un ciel de minuit avait volontairement dégagé son visage par une discrète barrette qui retenait ses habituelles longues mèches frontales sur le côté, laissant éclater dans la tiède pénombre les aigues-marines qui brillaient dans ses yeux rieurs. Et que dire de son costume, volontairement étudié pour se donner un genre de dandy moderne ? Veste noire ouverte sur une chemise bleu Klein et pantalon noir, Yato n'avait plus rien à voir du tout avec l'image de garçon négligé et un peu paumé qu'il dégageait en temps normal. Il fallut d'ailleurs quelques secondes à Hiyori pour reprendre le fil de sa pensée. Elle secoua la tête avec énergie, cependant incapable de chasser le rose qui empourprait son fard à joue.

La simple vue de la femme qui discutait avec lui, un verre de champagne à la main, faisait monter en elle une dose incroyable d'adrénaline. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Trente-cinq, quarante ans ? Avait-elle justement fait attention à son hôte ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? D'ailleurs, quel était le vrai âge de Yato ? Ah non, ce n'était pas le moment !

Et ça pouffait de rire et ça battait des cils comme une jeunette. Quel ridicule. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était de voir que le bel accompagnateur de cette femme en robe noire griffée de grande marque avait l'air de s'amuser des choses dont elle se gaussait. Son sourire était affable, discret. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il ainsi ? Trop, c'était trop.

_ Finie la...

_ Oooh, quelle charmante curieuse.

_ Hééé...?!

La jeune fille manqua de tomber car elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers le bas. Elle glissa et se retrouva presque sur les genoux d'un quadragénaire poivre et sel rond comme un ballon. Ses petits yeux enfoncés derrière d'étroites lunettes rectangulaires inspectaient si densément la pauvre Hiyori qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la "léchait" littéralement des yeux. Elle en était pétrifiée sur place tant elle était répugnée.

_ Vous êtes nouvelle ? s'enquit l'homme dont la voix mielleuse allait de paire avec le reste de sa personnalité porcine.

Silence tétanisé en face. Aucune échappatoire, il l'acculait entre un mur, un coin de séparation vitrée et son corps massif.

_ Ah, timide ? plaisanta-t-il avec un ton trop amusé pour être honnête. Vous semblez plus jeune que les autres mais ce n'est pas grave - il commença à tendre l'une de ses grosses mains en doigts de saucisses vers le genou de son hôtesse - On va prendre un verre ensemble pour...

Splash.

_ Un mojito, ça ira ? s'enquit une voix trainante au-dessus de lui.

Dégoulinant de rhum, de citron vert et une feuille de menthe collée sur le nez, l'homme bondit sur ses deux pieds - non sans manquer de renverser la table quand son ventre la heurta - et assassina du regard le jeune effronté.

_ Yato !

Hiyori se redressa à son tour, abasourdie. Comment avait-il...?

_ Espèce de sale... ! Mesures-tu ce que tu viens de faire ? rugit le client, fou furieux. J'ai payé pour avoir de la compagnie et cette fille...!

_ Cette fille...?

L'atmosphère se densifia en une fraction de seconde, plus lourde que la pierre et tout aussi glacée que les iris pâles de Yato vissés droit dans ceux de son interlocuteur qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. Les paupières légèrement plissées, le jeune homme sonda le gros bonhomme avec le plus grand jansénisme pendant de longues secondes où même Hiyori n'osait presque plus respirer.

_ Cette fille, comme vous dites... poursuivit-il avec la même voix calme avant d'attraper le bras raidi de la jeune fille et l'attirer à lui.

Puis il ôta sa veste et d'un geste leste, la déposa sur Hiyori. Cette dernière ne pouvait plus parler. Son cœur martelait trop fort dans sa poitrine et manqua un battement lorsque le dieu passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ ... est avec moi.

Le nez presque dans sa chemise, notre amie ne voyait rien mais elle avait très nettement deviné et entendu un sourire étrange ourler les lèvres de son protecteur. Sa bouche riait mais ses yeux assassinaient. Il n'en fallut pas plus au quadragénaire pour flancher et se laisser lourdement retomber dans le moelleux de la banquette, les jambes flageolantes et les genoux secoués de violents tremblements.

Le problème réglé, Yato tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec son hôtesse clandestine. Dévorée de honte, Hiyori était victime d'une vague de pensées et sentiments divers qui bloquaient toute autre action que celle de suivre Yato qui la tenait toujours. Elle connaissait la suite, elle allait se faire gronder en bonne et due forme. Elle ne se risqua même pas à tenter le moindre regard vers Yato, à croire que cela l'empêcherait de disparaitre complètement - chose qui était déjà impossible.

Ils arrivèrent à une table plus éloignée et le dieu se laissa tomber dans le velours rebondi.

_ Ah là là... Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir dans un endroit pareil ? Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?

Elle percevait son regard réprobateur sur elle, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Une main étroitement serrée sur la veste qui respirait ce délicieux parfum qu'elle aimait tant, Hiyori rassembla tout son courage.

_ C'est toi qui ne penses pas assez !

_ Hein ?

_ Tu clames tous les jours que tu veux devenir un grand dieu, mais comment peux-tu aller te... te corrompre dans ce genre d'action ? s'emporta la jeune fille avec ferveur. Certes, tu continues d'avancer dans ta récolte d'argent, mais au prix de ta dignité ? Qu'est-ce que penseraient les autres kamis s'ils savaient ? Moi, je te connais, je sais que ce n'est pas ta personnalité, mais...

Sa main serra encore le tissu sombre. Cette odeur, elle lui montait à la tête.

_ Je... Je ne veux pas que l'on te voit comme une mauvaise personne, c'est tout. Alors, prends plus soin de toi, Yato.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du kami de ne plus savoir quoi dire, ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hiyori avait encore pris des risques inconsidérés pour le sauver ? Plus important encore, pour sauver son âme du jugement des autres ? Alors qu'il avait déjà perdu toute parcelle de possible rédemption il y avait de cela des siècles ?

Le jeune homme s'adossa contre le fauteuil, les yeux baissés. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à racheter chez lui avec le poids de cette croix qu'était son passé. Il savait qu'une part de lui serait toujours considérée comme "Yato, le dieu de la calamité " dont les mains maculées de nombreux sangs indélébiles lui rappelleraient sans cesse qui il était. Il savait tout ça. Il savait et pourtant...

Il porta la main à sa poitrine et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa chemise. Et pourtant, cette chaleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, douce et agréable comme une cuillerée de miel dans un lait chaud pendant une soirée d'hiver, lui fit prendre conscience qu'un infime fragment de son inconscient espérait un jour pouvoir être sauvé. Une fois encore, Hiyori, cette curieuse humaine rencontrée au hasard de la destinée et qui ne cessait jamais de l'étonner, venait encore de le sauver. S'il avait eu vent de ses pensées avant, Yato lui aurait tout de suite dit qu'il avait juste été embauché pour faire la conversation à ses clientes. S'il avait reçu des demandes de faveurs plus "poussées", il était évident qu'il aurait refusé. Son employeur était le patron du club et non pas ces femmes à l'âme plus hideuse que des ayakashi.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et la dévisagea en essayant de garder un air digne malgré le rose sur son visage. Qui était donc cette humaine dont il ne pouvait résolument pas se séparer ? Comment faisait-elle pour toujours trouver le moyen de le ramener à elle ? Et surtout pourquoi...

_ Hi...

Sa voix s'éteignit au son d'un vibreur qui fit sursauter Hiyori - l'appareil était dans la poche intérieure de la veste qu'elle portait. Encore un appel ? A cette heure-ci ? Yato roula des yeux et fit signe à son amie de lui donner le téléphone. Elle s'exécuta puis il décrocha sans grand entrain.

_ Rapide, abordable et fiable, livraison Yato pour vous servir... Merci de votre appel, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Il y eut un léger rire dans le combiné.

_ Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que nous, nous pourrions faire pour toi?

* * *

Ouh... Qui ça peut bien être? XD


	2. La voix du combiné

Coucou, c'est re-moi!

J'avoue que ce premier chapitre n'était guère parlant, mais c'était surtout pour me "remettre dans le bain". Quand j'ai commencé les premières lignes, j'ai vraiment galéré avant de reprendre mes marques… -_-' Heureusement, je pense que mon style s'est un peu plus fluidifié avec les chapitres, à vous de juger!

Ah… Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas lancé :

**_Journal des reviewers_**

_**Tif : **_Ah, ah! Bien contente de revenir un peu sur la scène de l'écriture. Ca m'avait manqué aussi, même si dans ma tête, je ne pourrai plus faire aussi bien qu'avant. J'avoue que j'imaginais bien aussi Yato avec une petite barrette dans les cheveux, style Hikaru et Kaoru dans Host Club (petit clin d'œil). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Ayaka Kurenai : **_J'espère alors que ce que je prévois pour eux ne te décevra pas. Même si le plot principal n'est pas centré sur eux deux, je ne compte pas les laisser de côté!

Si on levait le voile sur le mystère tout en le densifiant?

* * *

**Chapitre II : La voix du combiné**

_ Une voix de femme, dis-tu? Et tu ne la connais pas?

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que non. Ca ne me dit rien.

_ Ah, Yato-chan ne compte même plus le nombre de ses conquêtes ! Si coquin !

_ Kôfuku, arrête d'en rajouter, ça va !

Nous nous retrouvons le lendemain de la nuit commando au _Golden Host_, dans une petite maison douillette située un peu à l'écart de la ferveur du centre ville. Dans la cuisine, un homme au physique athlétique, la trentaine dynamique et aux cheveux mi-longs brou de noix plaqués en arrière s'affairait à retourner du poisson qu'il faisait griller, mâchonnant une cigarette pas encore allumée. Son regard strict et cette très légère ébauche de bouc négligé l'associaient tout de suite à un archétype de sale type, presque gangster moderne et pourtant, le tablier qu'il avait soigneusement attaché dans son dos pour ne pas tacher sa chemise couleur ventre de biche contrastait l'ensemble avec une violence presque douloureuse pour les yeux. Mais surtout ne pas se fier à cette image d'homme au foyer : quand il le voulait, Daikoku était plus effrayant qu'une organisation de yakuzas en colère.

Les poissons une fois grillés à point, l'homme les plaça dans un plat longiligne et retourna dans la pièce à vivre principale qui résonnait sous les plaintes affamées d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière mourrait tellement de faim qu'elle avait laissé sa tête retomber sur la table basse, ses délicates boucles vieux rose manquant de se mélanger au bol de soupe miso près d'elle. A l'approche de l'odeur du poisson, elle se redressa vivement et tapa dans ses mains comme une enfant à qui l'ont tendait une sucette longtemps promise. Telle était la déesse de la pauvreté, Kôfuku Ebisu, la maîtresse de la demeure, heureuse de recevoir la visite de ses amis.

_ A table, Yato-chan, Yukine-kun, Hiyorin ! décréta la jeune fille qui prit cette fois garde de ne pas faire traîner sa cravate écossaise rose dans la nourriture.

Yato et Yukine avaient fini par plus ou moins élire domicile chez elle, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un vrai toit au-dessus de leur tête et des repas chauds réguliers. Il était aussi plus facile pour Yukine d'étudier et de conserver les livres donnés par Hiyori en ayant une pièce bien à lui. Cela n'empêchait pas Yato de se faire régulièrement taxer de squatteur et de profiteur par Daikoku qui chapotait la maisonnée mais si sa maîtresse éprouvait de l'affection pour lui, il ne pouvait que se plier à sa volonté.

En revanche, avoir vu débarquer la veille tard dans la nuit le dit "squatteur" accompagné de la douce et innocente Hiyori Iki en tenue outrageusement sexy avait éveillé en Daikoku cette puissance de protection fraternelle qui s'était traduite par un monumental uppercut en plein visage du pauvre jeune homme, déjà bien dépassé par les événements. Yukine et Hiyori avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher l'Arme Divine de détruire leur ami en lui répétant maintes fois que non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu pervers douteux, et arrêtez de le taper aussi fort, vous allez vraiment le tuer. Bien sûr, ni Yato ni Hiyori ne se hasarda à raconter la teneur de leur soirée et se contentèrent tous deux d'expliquer que le dernier job de Yato avait demandé un "certain standing". Pas sûr qu'ils eussent été crus, le silence affligé et douteux de Daikoku et le grand sourire illuminé de Kôfuku sur le moment ayant été plus parlants que le plus assommant des discours. Yukine n'était pas dupe non plus. Quand il avait retrouvé ses amis à la sortie du club, il avait bien vu que quelque chose d'étrange flottait autour d'eux.

La nuit avait donc été courte et ce ne fut qu'autour de la table du petit déjeuner que tous se retrouvèrent pour enfin parler de l'étrange appel.

_ A quelle heure t'a-t-on donné rendez-vous ? demanda Daikoku en prenant à son tour place à la table.

_ Dans u' heu', répondit Yato, la bouche pleine de riz avant d'avaler bruyamment. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

La mystérieuse femme du téléphone avait éveillé chez lui une grande curiosité. Ce qui l'avait surtout frappé, c'était l'assurance de son interlocutrice. De toute évidence, elle le connaissait. Et ne pas savoir qui elle était lui était très frustrant. Le dieu avait peu dormi à cause de cela. Il avait retourné chaque recoin de ses souvenirs pour essayer de mettre un nom, un visage ou n'était-ce qu'une moindre réminiscence sur cette voix, mais rien. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que cette femme appartenait au monde spirituel. D'un côté, le fait qu'elle le connaissait lui et non l'inverse ne l'étonnait guère. Yato était conscient que sa vie passée lui avait valu une certaine réputation de l'Autre Côté et, comme dans le monde des hommes, les échos pouvaient porter loin.

_ Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un piège? s'enquit Yukine qui reposait ses baguettes. C'est louche tout de même. Pas de nom, pas d'explication. Juste une adresse et une heure...

_ Bah, on verra directement sur pla... Hé !

Yato avait tenté de s'accaparer le dernier morceau de poisson grillé mais ses baguettes se firent taclées par celles de Daikoku.

_ C'est la part de Hiyori, gronda celui-ci avant de se tourner vers la concernée. Tu n'as pas faim? Hiyori-chan?

Restée discrète et silencieuse depuis le début du repas, l'adolescente émergea tout à coup de ses pensées à l'appel de son nom. Elle rencontra les quatre regards interrogatifs de ses amis et s'empressa de les rassurer d'un geste de la main.

_ Pardon, je réfléchissais aussi, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant son poisson. Je me demandais juste ce que nous allions trouver là-b...

_ "Nous"? répéta Yato en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Hors de question que tu viennes, on ne sait pas ce...

_ Bien sûr que si que je reste avec vous ! Tu as oublié? Je t'ai payé pour ça.

Tchac ! En plein dans le mille. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour clouer le bec du kami qui se raidit, refroidi par une défaite aussi écrasante. Il se hâta de baisser le nez dans sa tasse de thé vers afin de cacher les faibles rougeurs qui commençaient à apparaitre sur ses joues. C'était vrai. Il lui avait promis d'exaucer son vœu de rester avec lui et Yukine en échange de cinq yens. D'ailleurs il n'oubliait pas que cette demande lui avait fait plus plaisir qu'il ne voudrait bien le reconnaitre.

Ce silence gêné signait à lui seul sa capitulation, ce qui fit doucement sourire les autres protagonistes autour, surtout la demoiselle en uniforme écossais rose.

_ Décidément, Yato-chan ne peut rien contre la détermination des sentiments de Hiyorin, en conclut Kôfuku d'une voix chantante. Go, go, go, Hiyorin ! Fight !

_ Kôfuku / Kôfuku-san ! s'indignèrent les concernés avec embarras.

Yato ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa soupe miso et décréta qu'il était temps d'y aller ou ils seraient en retard. Yukine et Hiyori se levèrent à leur tour mais ils furent retenus par la voix grave de Daikoku.

_ Hé. Restez prudents, d'accord? Yukine, tu veilles aussi sur Hiyori autant que sur Yato.

Pour le jeune garçon, recevoir des conseils de Daikoku équivalait à l'élève en art martial qui entendait les paroles du plus sage des maîtres. Il ne devait pas le décevoir. La poitrine gonflée par le sens du devoir et la fierté, le blondinet opina vivement du chef puis se hâta d'aller rejoindre son maître, suivi de près par Hiyori.

Accompagnés d'un timide soleil un peu frais de fin de matinée, les trois jeunes gens traversèrent la ville, la tête emplie de questions et de prudente impatience. Il y avait cependant plus d'inquiétude chez Yato qui craignait pour la sécurité de son accompagnatrice clandestine. Lui avait sa force naturelle et Yukine comme Arme Divine, mais son amie n'avait que son courage et ses talents autodidactes de combattante pour se sortir d'un éventuel pétrin. Certes, elle n'était pas complètement sans défense, mais elle était aussi tête brûlée que lui, toujours à foncer avant de réfléchir. Le dieu reconnut cependant que la jeune humaine avait beaucoup gagné en force d'esprit par rapport au jour de leur rencontre, quand leur regard se sont suivis pendant quelques secondes suspendues dans le temps. Il savait déjà qu'il pouvait compter sur elle comme elle savait que lui ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Quand leurs pas les conduisirent devant l'immense porte en bois d'une riche propriété, la curiosité de nos héros grimpa en flèche.

_ Tu es sûr de... lâcha Yukine, ébahi par les dimensions de la porte et la longueur des hauts murs qui longeaient la rue entière.

_ Oui, c'est bien là, confirma son maître en relisant une douzième fois le papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse.

A croire que la porte avait reconnu ses visiteurs, celle-ci gronda dans un raclement sourd et fit crisser ses gonds afin de s'ouvrir sur une immense cour de gravillon doré plus fin que le sable. Au loin, une toute aussi impressionnante maison japonaise traditionnelle se dressait derrière des érables. C'était une veille demeure toute de bois foncé aux tuiles noires charbonneuses et parquetée à l'extérieur avec un chemin de lattes qui courait le long des murs sous un petit porche qui abritait de la pluie. Les invités considérèrent quelques secondes le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. En effet, ils étaient attendus. Ils échangèrent entre eux un regard de concertation puis se décidèrent à franchir le portail.

Les lieux représentaient une carte postale à eux seuls. Le sol sablonneux était si lisse que c'était à croire que le moindre grain avait été placé avec la plus grande minutie, tout comme les cailloux de ce petit jardin zen proche dont les délicats sillons courbés semblaient avoir été tracés en un seul geste pour se figer ensuite dans une perfection surréaliste. Tout autour, le silence était quasi absolu, à peine effleuré par le murmure du vent dans les feuillages. Les hauts murs qui bordaient cette cour retenaient si bien le bruit de la ville pourtant pas si lointaine que c'en était à se poser des questions. Personne n'osait souffler mot tant la beauté de l'endroit les capturait. Le rouge ponceau des deux érables qui encadraient le porche de l'entrée ne pouvait provenir du mondes des humains tant il était vif et brillant. Leur feuillage était si dense que les feuilles en étoile effilée se fondaient les unes dans les autres et se confondaient en une sorte de nuage végétal aérien et coloré.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent près de l'entrée, face à une autre porte de bois sombre surmontée d'une petite lanterne. Yato fit le dernier pas et toqua. Une fois encore, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il entra le premier et scanna les lieux. Au delà du petit vestibule destiné à se déchausser, deux garçons le guettaient d'un air placide sur le seuil. C'était des jumeaux d'environ l'âge de Yato aux mêmes yeux senois, nez droit et cheveux en bataille cacao. Le dieu les jaugea brièvement, un peu méfiant. Tous deux portaient une chemise blanche surmontée d'un pull sans manche avec un col en V, gris acier pour l'un et taupe pour l'autre, et un pantalon sombre dans les poches duquel ils avaient fourré leurs mains.

_ Dieu Yato ? interrogea le premier avec désinvolture.

_ Et son Arme Divine, finit son frère tout aussi tranquille à l'adresse de Yukine. Et...

Le garçon au pull taupe fit glisser son regard en direction de Hiyori et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Une semi-ayakashi?

La scène se déroula si vite que Hiyori n'eut le temps de comprendre, seul un bref courant d'air chargé d'un doux parfum lui parvint. En une fraction de seconde, Yato et Yukine s'étaient mis devant elle tandis que les jumeaux s'étaient immobilisés en position offensive, en appui sur leurs jambes légèrement fléchies et le reste du corps tendu vers l'avant. Les adversaires se fixèrent avec une telle intensité que l'on devinait de l'électricité statique dans leurs pupilles.

_ Venez donc, Dieu Yato, intervint une voix féminine claire et affable dans l'interminable couloir qui se trouvait dans le dos des jumeaux. Vous et vos accompagnateurs.

A ces mots, les jumeaux se rassérénèrent et se contentèrent de simplement incliner la tête en signe d'excuse avant de s'en retourner dans le corridor, invitant leurs invités à faire de même. Restés sur le qui-vive, le kami et son arme ne savaient que penser. Yato avait raison. Leur mystérieuse hôtesse était une femme avec un certain pouvoir et cette entrée en matière avec ses serviteurs le faisait encore plus brûler d'envie de savoir qui elle était. Après un signe d'apaisement à ses amis, le jeune homme ôta ses bottines et s'engagea dans le couloir, talonné de près par Yukine dont il ressentait la tension nerveuse lui picoter douloureusement la nuque. Les murs étaient des shôjis traditionnels au papier de riz blanc ou des panneaux peints à l'ancienne avec des sujets très différents qui pouvaient aller de la scène de chasse aux simples grues qui pêchaient dans un étang ou un cerisier à la saison de la floraison. Les couleurs étaient belles mais fanées à cause du temps. Le caractère vivant de leurs scènes n'avait cependant rien perdu de sa puissance.

Nos amis rejoignirent leurs hôtes devant une porte qu'ils firent coulisser pour leur ouvrir le passage.

_ Entrez, entrez, invita la voix depuis l'intérieur.

Yato entra le premier et foula un sol couvert de tatamis à la bonne odeur de paille. Au centre de la pièce, une grande table basse en bois foncé trônait, encerclée de coussins moelleux verts et un ensemble théière/tasses/pâtisseries traditionnelles attendait patiemment d'être utilisé.

Enfin, il la vit.

Une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui capturait en un instant votre attention avec l'interminable cascade bouton d'or qu'était sa très longue chevelure. Son visage lumineux était sublimé par la chaude couleur blé de ses iris et son sourire à la fois timoré et chaleureux. De sa peau écrue à la longue robe vaporeuse de mousseline vanille, tout son être respirait la légèreté et la douceur. Yato écarquilla les yeux d'effarement. Cette aura. Non, ce n'était pas...

Nullement gênée par l'expression abasourdie du kami, la jeune femme sourit à Yukine et Hiyori qui entraient à leur tour comme s'ils étaient des amis de toujours.

_ Bienvenue à vous.

_ B-Bonjour, salua la jeune humaine en s'inclinant avec respect. Nous...

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. En redressant la tête, elle vit que Yato s'était jeté à genoux par terre, le front collé au sol et avait entraîné Yukine avec lui pour qu'il l'imite.

_ Hé, Yato ! s'indigna le blondinet qui essayait de résister à la pression de la main de son maître dans sa nuque.

_ Tais-toi et salue, ordonna-t-il d'une voix fébrile. Tu es en face d'Amaterasu en personne.

Un silence plus épais que le brouillard d'Ecosse prit place dans la petite pièce. Black out. Le cerveau de Hiyori disjoncta et ne put se résoudre qu'à faire fonctionner ses bras en les agitant dans tous les sens tel un oisillon essayant de voler pour la première fois.

_ A-A-Amaterasu?! s'étrangla l'adolescente qui hurlait à son corps de se mettre aussi en dogeza, hélas en vain.

Amaterasu? Cette splendide et rayonnante femme était l'une, si ce n'était la plus grande divinité du Japon? La déesse du soleil, celle qui serait l'ancêtre de tous les empereurs qui avaient gouverné le pays?

La concernée fut gênée par tout ce protocole et demanda à ses invités de ne pas s'encombrer de trop de sérieux qui n'avait plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui, les temps ayant bien changé. Elle leur proposa poliment de s'installer pour prendre le thé tandis que les jumeaux de tout à l'heure allaient prendre place derrière la déesse avec un synchronisme presque effrayant.

Yato consentit à se redresser, non sans avoir le cœur encore emballé par la surprise. Il était à des lieues de se douter qu'un jour une divinité majeure - même principale - entrerait en contact avec lui. C'était un tel choc pour lui qu'il se laissa plus tomber sur le coussin qu'il ne s'assit dessus. Yukine aussi n'osait presque plus bouger, écrasé par la pression qu'il s'infligeait de peur de faire quelque chose de travers en présence d'une telle célébrité. Moins concernée par la hiérarchie céleste, Hiyori s'avéra être la plus détendue des trois, fascinée dans sa contemplation éperdue. Pour une déesse millénaire, Amaterasu avait l'air d'une personne tout à fait accessible et moderne.

Cette dernière remarqua l'attention de la jeune fille sur elle et lui rendit un sourire amusé.

_ Ne serais-tu pas la semi-ayakashi transformée par inadvertance par Yato?

L'adolescente sursauta un peu, d'abord gênée de s'être montrée si impolie à regarder quelqu'un de façon si intense, puis parce qu'elle avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse question. Amaterasu avait certainement très bien senti l'énergie mi humaine mi-spirituelle qui l'entourait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici?

_ J'ai entendu parler de toi. En bien, rassure-toi. Hiyori-san, c'est ça?

Elle respira et opina du chef, rassurée. Cette femme était un rayon de soleil à elle seule. Sa voix, ses expressions, tout était si éclatant. Elle aussi avait un parfum entêtant, caractéristique des kamis. Celui-ci sentait le miel chaud.

Amaterasu sentit sur elle les regards de ses deux autres invités. L'un timide et impressionné, l'autre sérieux et interrogateur. Elle ne s'offusqua pas d'une telle expression sur son visage, elle le comprenait.

_ Et voici donc le dieu Yato et son Arme Divine, déclara-t-elle en s'attardant sur le petit blond. L'histoire de ton ablution est parvenue jusqu'à nous, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Tu as eu de la chance de t'être repenti à temps.

Le porteur du signe de Sekki se raidit, électrisé dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Elle savait? Elle était au courant qu'il s'était comporté comme le pire partenaire divin au point d'avoir failli tuer son maître? Cet événement douloureux dans la chair l'était tout autant à l'esprit de Yukine qui se sentit tout à coup désarmé et faible comme un bébé. Yato aussi était tendu à cette évocation mais demeurait silencieux.

La déesse du soleil remarqua le malaise qu'avait provoqué son discours et voulut le dissiper. Elle agita la main d'un geste désolé.

_ Mes excuses, je crois que j'ai jeté un froid alors que je ne voulais que faire connaissance, c'est un comble pour la déesse du soleil, n'est-ce pas? s'amusa-t-elle d'un rire franc et cristallin à la fois.

Jusqu'à présent, figés tel un rocher du jardin zen extérieur, les jumeaux roulèrent des yeux.

_ Amaterasu-sama, c'est nul, jugèrent-ils crûment.

Le rire d'Amaterasu se brisa aussi sec que la paille en été et la seconde suivante, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face contre terre, une bosse fumante sur le haut du crâne.

_ Si... susceptible... gémirent-ils entre leurs dents.

Le poing encore rouge par la violence de l'impact et une veine de fureur encore battante sur la tempe, la radieuse jeune femme pria ses convives de ne pas prêter attention à ces deux idiots mono expressifs qu'étaient ses Armes Divines.

_ Armes Divines? répéta Yukine avec surprise en observant les jumeaux.

_ Murakumo et Kusanagi, présenta Amaterasu, redevenue joviale. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Tous clignèrent des yeux à ces noms. Ame Murakumo no Tsurugi? Kusanagi no Tsurugi? Les deux noms donnés à l'épée légendaire jadis possédée par la déesse avant de la céder à son petit fils Ninigi qui gouverna le Japon? Cela ne devrait même pas les étonner. Mais cela prouvait que les kamis se liaient à des Armes Divines depuis des temps immémoriaux. Quoiqu'un peu surpris par le flegme affligeant de ses homologues, Yukine n'en mesurait pas moins l'importance de cette rencontre. Des Armes Divines de divinité principale auraient des tas de choses à lui apprendre pour s'améliorer. Aussi préféra-t-il donner une bonne impression dès le départ et adressa un hochement de tête poli aux jumeaux en signe de soumission hiérarchique.

Resté muet depuis sa rencontre avec Amaterasu, Yato attendait patiemment le moment où elle lui dirait enfin ce qu'elle attendait de lui en essayant de distraire son esprit par autre chose. Ses yeux aigue-marine balayèrent la pièce et finirent par remarquer un détail étrange : un coussin resté vide près de la déesse. Yukine fut plus rapide que lui pour poser la question :

_ Nous attendons quelqu'un d'autre? s'enquit-il.

_ Oui, il ne devrait plus trop... Ah, je sens qu'il arrive.

A peine la jeune femme eût-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'une démarche lente et trainante se fit entendre dans le couloir voisin, ce qui fit se retourner nos trois amis vers la porte coulissante. Enfin, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent en ombre chinoise de l'autre côté. L'une grande aux épaules larges et une autre toute petite.

_ Entrez, entrez ! invita gaiement Amaterasu en remplissant une nouvelle tasse de thé vert.

La porte coulissa dans un faible raclement et s'ouvrit sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ le même âge qu'Amaterasu de laquelle il s'affichait comme le parfait contraire : il avait des cheveux en bataille d'un noir aubergine intense, le teint d'une pâleur éburnéenne irréelle et ses yeux gris de lin, déjà difficilement visibles à cause de ses paupières étroites, se cachaient derrière une paire de lunettes aux carreaux parme. Avec son air moitié endormi, moitié ailleurs, et sa démarche ralentie, ce type n'avait rien à voir avec l'aura solaire qui irradiait la pièce. Sa tenue aussi, une chemise légère bleu de Prusse et un gilet noir de garçon de café inspirait plus à la mélancolie qu'autre chose. La fillette d'une petite dizaine d'années était beaucoup plus rigolote à regarder. Chétive et d'apparence sage, elle portait dans sa chevelure blanche comme la neige séparée en couettes hautes un petit serre-tête surmonté d'oreilles de lapin. Si ses yeux avaient été rose et non vert bouteille, elle aurait été la parfaite personnification d'un lapin. Hiyori ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable avec sa petite jupe plissée noire et son pull à col roulé mauve. Dommage que son visage fût si stoïque d'expression.

_ 'jour... articula l'homme qui semblait rassembler de gros efforts juste pour cette syllabe.

L'enfant avec lui fut encore moins bavarde et se contenta de s'incliner avant de lui emboiter le pas.

_ Bonjour Tsukuyomi, Usagi-chan.

Nouveau brusque sursaut et rebelote chez nos amis qui braquèrent leur nuque à quatre-vingt-dix degré devant eux. Il était pourtant tellement flagrant de comprendre que cet homme ne pouvait être que le dieu lunaire Tsukuyomi, frère d'Amaterasu. Ils auraient voulu se donner des gifles. Dans le sens propre comme au figuré, frère et sœur étaient opposés comme le jour et la nuit.

Bien moins énergique que sa sœur, le dieu ne fit que très peu attention au respect que lui témoignèrent ces visages inconnus. Un vague "Vous embêtez pas" après, il alla s'asseoir près d'Amaterasu, accoudé à la table et la tête dans une main comme si elle allait tomber. Yukine et Hiyori l'observaient d'ailleurs avec inquiétude, persuadés qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler de sommeil. D'un autre côté, ils réalisèrent qu'il était amusant de voir que la fillette - qui devait être son Arme Divine - s'appelait Usagi ("lapin") ; le lapin étant étroitement lié à la lune dans la symbolique japonaise. Cela prêtait à sourire.

Bien loin de se soucier de l'état avancé de narcolepsie de Tsukuyomi, Yato sentait son calme se craqueler petit à petit et, bien que ce ne fût pas son genre, commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions mettant à mal sa confiance. Voir entrer un deuxième grand nom du panthéon japonais accroissait le mystère. Il se trouvait dans la demeure de divinités majeures qui l'avaient invité lui, kami mineur sans reconnaissance mais avec un titre funeste et de nombreux squelettes dans son placard. Pourquoi? En jetant un coup d'œil à Hiyori, le doute l'assaillit tout à coup. En plus d'une âme ternie par la mort, est-ce que le fait d'avoir malencontreusement transformé et gardé dans ses relations une humaine à moitié démon avait été perçu comme un affront de trop? Ces hautes déités l'avaient-elles donc convoqué pour le juger et l'exécuter? Et Yukine? Et Hiyori?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées complètement folles qui s'imprimaient partout dans son esprit. Du calme, voyons. Ce n'était pas lui. Il avait géré toute sorte de crise, il n'allait pas se démonter maintenant.

_ Amaterasu-sama... commença-t-il, ses mains sagement posées sur les genoux. Pour quelle raison suis-je ici?

Le fait que Yato parle après ce quasi silence depuis son entrée sembla rappeler sa présence aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Yukine et Hiyori le guettaient avec une pointe d'angoisse, les jumeaux et la petite Usagi l'inspectaient comme des jurés le faisaient sur un accusé. Tsukuyomi avait relevé le menton de sa paume pour l'examiner d'une façon indéchiffrable entre le regard vide et une froide considération. Même Amaterasu avait pris une expression mesurée alors qu'elle avait plongé ses iris d'or dans ceux cyan de son interlocuteur. Etait-elle en train de reconsidérer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire? En tout cas, elle y pensait, il en était certain. Aussi certain qu'il sentait la moiteur humidifier ses paumes sur son pantalon de survêtement.

Elle finit par lui sourire de toute sa bonne humeur.

_ Je voulais te proposer d'accéder à ton rêve. Et accessoirement, libérer cette jeune fille de sa forme hybride.

* * *

J'en connais un qui va bondir…


	3. Enfin reconnu?

Hello!

Je sais, on s'en fiche de mon blabla. Vous voulez déjà la suite, hein?

**_Journal des reviewers_**

**_JeffdebrudgeFR_** : A ce point? Fichtre, j'ai intérêt à assurer à fond alors! (ça tombe bien, c'est que j'ai prévu de faire). Désolée pour les gros paragraphes, j'ai tendance à avoir la main un peu lourde sur les descriptions de paysages ou de sentiments intérieurs. Je prends note pour les prochaines fois!

**_Yurika_** : Je respecte complètement le travail des yaoistes mais je n'aime pas les histoires avec un couple "non officiel" (moi et mon fichu caractère anti OOC lol). Et puis, soyons honnêtes : l'anime est ultra frustrant! Je pouvais pas laisser passer ça! XD En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta belle review, ça fait très très plaisir. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira autant.

Ah oui, et merci également **_aux gens qui suivent l'histoire_** même sans laisser de reviews, ça fait aussi très plaisir.

Alors, si on approfondissait un peu plus cette proposition?

* * *

**Chapitre III : Enfin reconnu?**

Elle finit par lui sourire de toute sa bonne humeur.

_ Je voulais te proposer d'accéder à ton rêve. Et accessoirement, libérer cette jeune fille de sa forme hybride.

Le temps avait suspendu sa course, l'atmosphère s'était figée. Yato s'était pour ainsi dire transformé en statue tant son immobilisme était effrayant de perfection, son regard perdu dans un point dans le vague. Accéder... à...

_ ... son rêve? s'exclama Hiyori avec joie. Vous voulez lui...

_ ... construire mon propre temple avec mes prêtresses personnelles et tout et tout?! Amaterasu-sama !

Des étoiles crépitant dans ses pupilles, le jeune homme avait retrouvé toute son énergie, au point de s'être presque téléporté près d'Amaterasu pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Cette action brusque fit même un peu peur à Murakumo et Kusanagi qui avaient eu un même mouvement pour se lever afin de protéger leur maîtresse.

_ Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça? réinterrogea Yukine, pantois. Alors que...

Le garçon préféra se taire, de peur de trop en dire, et baissa le nez. Le fond de sa pensée était qu'il s'était étonné qu'une déité principale puisse proposer à Yato d'avoir un temple dédié alors celui-ci n'était guère bien reconnu parmi ses pairs spirituels. Morts nombreuses sur la conscience - dont certaines divines - et plus récemment, acquisition d'une Arme Divine qui ne s'était pas illustrée de la meilleure des façons lors de ses débuts... Yukine s'en voulut car bien qu'il se réjouît de cette bonne nouvelle pour son maître, une part de lui ne pouvait que s'étonner d'une si alléchante proposition.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux d'Amaterasu qui, au sourire indulgent qu'elle lui rendit, lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait deviné ce qui le tracassait. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, ce fut son frère qui parla :

_ Tu nous as pris pour des artisans BTP? grogna Tsukuyomi en éloignant Yato de sa sœur.

_ Tsu ! s'indigna la jeune femme blonde à sa gauche. Pardonnez-le, mon frère est un peu... "ronchon" pendant la journée - elle lui cacha le profil de sa bouche pour articuler en silence "Lu-na-ti-que" avant de reprendre à voix haute - A la nuit tombée, c'est un garçon sensible et très gentil.

Nos trois compères, discrètement appuyés par de petits hochements de tête de la part de Murakumo, Kusanagi et Usagi, eurent un petit rire gêné tandis qu'Amaterasu leur expliquait qu'au tout début, elle et son frère ne pouvaient même pas cohabiter tant leur personnalités s'opposaient. A présent qu'ils pouvaient vivre sous le même toit, elle ne pouvait qu'excuser ce "petit désagrément". Cela dit, aucun de nos amis ne pouvait tenir rancune au dieu de la nuit de ne pas être à son aise en pleine journée. Ils avaient d'ailleurs presque pitié pour lui tant son état de fatigue était flagrant. Il devait beaucoup prendre sur lui. Heureusement pour lui, la petite Usagi n'avait l'air nullement gênée par ces changements de personnalité ; la voici qui tapotait l'épaule de son maître pour l'apaiser ce qui, à la grande surprise de nos amis, sembla marcher car le dieu se renfrogna en silence, la main sur son crâne.

L'explication passée, Amaterasu reprit.

_ Pour te répondre, Yato, non, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de cela. Tu comprends bien que ce sont les humains qui choisissent de nous vénérer et donc, décident d'eux-mêmes de nous dresser un autel à notre attention. Je ne t'apprends rien à ce sujet.

Malgré lui, son interlocuteur laissa échapper une épine de déception le piquer au fond de lui. Hélas, elle avait raison. Il était tabou chez les kamis d'influencer les hommes pour servir leur propre gloire et malheur à celui qui contraignait un mortel de le célébrer. Ceci était d'ailleurs si impardonnable que Yato ne se souvint pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'un cas comme cela. A moins que les fautifs, s'il y avait eu, n'eussent été détruits par de puissants semblables. La joie de Hiyori et Yukine avait elle aussi été quelque peu excoriée si l'on jugeait leur mine un peu éteinte. Mais ils comprenaient aussi l'argument de la déesse.

Cette dernière s'attendrit de ces visages et s'empressa de les rassurer en leur promettant que le dur labeur qu'ils avaient accompli jusqu'ici en exauçant des souhaits leur permettrait à terme de construire ce temple si désiré.

_ Mais ce que je te propose, c'est en quelque sorte de t'élever dans les sphères spirituelles afin de gagner en importance et donc, à terme, d'être davantage reconnu des hommes. La finalité ultime pour toi étant donc d'avoir ton propre sanctuaire.

Hiyori cligna des yeux, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

_ Vous voulez faire de Yato un dieu majeur, c'est ça?

_ Oui et non, soupira Tsukuyomi dont la tête finirait bien par retomber sur la table s'il ne se ressaisissait pas un peu. A présent que l'âge d'or des dieux est révolu depuis des siècles, il n'est pas théologiquement possible de le dresser à ce rang. Cependant, notre but est plutôt de lui octroyer davantage de puissance pour développer ses pouvoirs et qu'il puisse accomplir de plus grandes choses pour les hommes.

Il y eu un bref silence dans l'assemblé tant celle-ci était impressionnée d'avoir entendu le dieu de la lune sortir un discours si long par rapport à sa vivacité physique. Amaterasu mesurait aussi la performance et Usagi applaudit même son maître qui bougonna en remontant ses lunettes parme sur son nez.

Ce court intermède permit à Yato d'analyser les données qu'il enregistrait, le cœur battant. Lui donner plus de pouvoir pour se faire connaitre? Tsukuyomi avait raison. Les humains de ce siècle n'étaient pas ceux d'autrefois, ils ne s'en remettaient plus autant aux forces supérieures, bien que leur superstition fût toujours au rendez-vous - c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les kamis existaient toujours. Il ne pouvait donc pas débarquer la fleur au fusil avec une belle et forte notoriété et dire "Vous avez vu comme je suis important? Vous pouvez me vénérer !", non, ça ne marchait pas ainsi. Toutefois, avec plus de pouvoir, il pourrait chasser plus de monstres, être plus performant, accepter des missions plus difficiles et ainsi, marquer de meilleure façon les esprits. Esprits qui, fort reconnaissants d'avoir été ainsi aidés, finiraient sans doute par se décider à ériger un autel rien qu'à lui. Ce petit raisonnement fait, Yato eut le sentiment que son temple était proche, tout proche. Il sentait presque l'odeur du bois de l'édifice et le parfum de l'encens qui brûlait n'avait jamais été aussi vivace. Oh, et là-bas, la belle prêtresse qui...

Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes l'arracha à sa douce rêverie.

_ AÏE ! Mais ça va pas, Yukine ? s'écria le jeune homme, le poing menaçant.

_ Tu étais en train de rire comme un demeuré, c'était carrément flippant en plus d'être ridicule !

Petit coup d'œil aux autres qui le dévisageaient d'un air médusé, sauf Hiyori qui secouait tristement la tête avec dépit. Peut-être avait-il pensé trop intensément. Amaterasu ne fit pas attention aux excuses embarrassées de Yato et préféra se tourner vers la seule mortelle de l'assistance.

_ Qu'en dis-tu, Hiyori-san? Yato serait aussi en mesure de te rendre ton état normal sans problème.

La jeune fille n'était pas dans la meilleure des positions.

_ O-Oui... Mais...

Elle se tut, sa balance d'hésitation oscillait. Certes, elle réclamait depuis le début qu'elle voulait retrouver pleine possession de son corps, qu'elle voulait redevenir normale, au point d'avoir suivi Yato dans ses aventures pour être exaucée. Mais à présent qu'elle s'était profondément attachée à lui et à Yukine, Hiyori n'était plus si sûre de vouloir voir sa situation changer. Elle n'osa pas avouer cela à la déesse par peur de sa réaction. S'il y avait une chose que la jeune humaine avait retenue suite à sa rencontre avec le dieu, c'était qu'il était mal vu pour lui d'être avec elle, une humaine semi démon. Yato avait une chance d'être à son tour exaucé, elle ne voulait pas compromettre cette opportunité.

Ses pensées dirigèrent inconsciemment l'adolescente qui se surprit à rencontrer le regard de son ami. Elle comprit qu'il songeait à la même chose, seule son expression lui demeurait difficile à cerner. Repensait-il à ce jour où elle lui avait demandé de rester toujours à ses côtés contre cinq yens symboliques? Ou au contraire qu'elle devrait se réjouir de pouvoir être peut-être libérée? Cette facilité qu'il avait de pouvoir se dissimuler derrière un masque impénétrable la désolait de plus en plus.

Elle préféra esquiver à son tour.

_ Mais... Vous faites souvent cela? Je veux dire, promouvoir ainsi des kamis mineurs...

Sa question lui apparaissait pertinente et à en juger le sourire discret d'Amaterasu et le fait que Tsukuyomi se redresse un peu sur son séant pour lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide, la jeune fille en conclut que c'était le cas. Yato était aussi intéressé de connaitre la réponse ; il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de pratique auparavant.

_ Non, mais cela peut arriver, nuança le dieu de la lune avec un bâillement. La dernière Elévation remonte à des siècles et des siècles.

Sa sœur confirma qu'il s'agissait d'une pratique exceptionnelle qui ne se décidait qu'après étude minutieuse du "dossier" de la divinité concernée. Autrefois, c'était les parents d'Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi, les légendaires Izanagi et Izanami, qui s'occupaient de ce type d'audience, mais ces derniers étaient devenus trop âgés et préféraient profiter d'une retraite bien méritée. Ils avaient donc délégué ce pouvoir à leurs enfants en leur ayant fait promettre de ne pas en abuser, l'Autre Côté étant peuplé de nombreuses déités profiteuses, il ne fallait pas qu'un trop grand pouvoir n'échût à n'importe qui.

Passée l'angoisse d'avoir cru pendant quelques instants qu'il aurait pu être mis en présence des deux tous premiers dieux du Japon, Yato fut envahi par la perplexité, imité de ses deux amis qui firent le même rapprochement que lui. "Etude du dossier de la divinité concernée"? Avait-il bien entendu? Si cela était le cas, quelques micros détails de son "dossier" avaient dû passer à la trappe... Son doute devait être plus fragrant qu'il ne le voulut car Tsukuyomi le prit de court :

_ "Dans ce cas, pourquoi moi?", subodora avec justesse le dieu lunaire, un mince sourire ironique ourlant ses lèvres. Nous ne sommes pas dupes, nous savons que de l'Autre Côté, tu es un kami de la calamité, Dieu Yato. Nous avons aussi eu vent de certaines de tes frasques passées.

Le regard perçant qu'il braqua droit sur lui donna à Yato le sentiment d'être scanné de part et d'autre de son cerveau.

_ Je suis le dieu de la lune. Je vois bien plus facilement les ténèbres qu'Ama.

Au moins, le message était clair. S'il avait pour but d'effrayer le candidat à la promotion divine, c'était raté car celui-ci avait pleinement conscience de sa croix et de ses péchés. Ce dernier soutint le jugement silencieux sans ciller. Au contraire, il voulut même prouver que cela ne lui importait pas :

_ Et cela vous convient, Amaterasu-sama?

_ Disons que pour l'instant, j'ai surtout entendu parler d'un kami très actif ces derniers temps auprès des hommes et efficace dans sa chasse aux ayakashis. Cela prouve sa motivation à avancer.

Le jeune homme fronça un bref instant les sourcils, interpellé par la pointe de malice mystérieuse qui avait brillé dans les iris paille de la divinité. Sous-entendait-elle quelque chose? Il n'eut le temps de s'interroger plus car la voix ravie de Hiyori le tira de ses pensées confuses :

_ N'est-ce pas génial, Yato? Tu pourrais enfin avoir cette reconnaissance tant attendue.

Elle alors, toujours à ne voir que la beauté des choses. Il aurait bien lui retourner un visage aussi joyeux s'il n'était pas aussi déconcerté par tout cela. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai même s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer une quelconque machination. Les divinités de rang si avancé comme Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi avaient bien mieux à faire que d'entourlouper celles de niveau inférieur. Un bref coup d'œil à Yukine lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son avis, le jeune garçon avait l'air tout aussi perdu.

En résumé, deux grands noms du panthéon japonais lui proposaient de monter en grade magique tout en étant parfaitement conscients qu'il n'était pas été un ange dans sa jeunesse divine. Amaterasu plaidait en sa faveur grâce à son dévouement récent à proposer ses services aux humains et Tsukuyomi l'avait à l'œil pour ses erreurs de parcours. Hiyori l'exhortait d'accepter, Yukine était indécis et lui avait des petites lumières orange qui clignotaient partout en sa tête pour lui dire "Bizarre !" Bizarre !". Bref, il n'était pas aidé. Amaterasu lut son trouble et voulut le dissiper.

_ C'est une offre très sérieuse, Yato. Tu peux tout aussi bien la refuser si elle ne te convient pas.

Silence.

_ Concrètement, comment cela se passerait-il? demanda le dieu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ L'octroi de tes nouveaux pouvoirs?

_ Oui.

Amaterasu se tourna vers son frère qui, semblait-il, était celui qui était le plus informé. L'homme se massa le menton d'un air pensif puis expliqua que son Elévation consisterait en une sorte de cérémonie que l'on pouvait grossièrement comparer à une ablution d'Arme Divine. Il s'agissait d'une concentration extrême d'énergie en un point donné de lui-même et Amaterasu vers Yato. La passation de pouvoir était assez brève mais la préparation demandait temps et concentration.

_ Ce qui est très paradoxal, c'est que l'énergie rassemblée est phénoménale par rapport au résultat final que tu auras, s'amusa le dieu avec un rire. C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

_ On verra les détails plus tard, Tsu.

_ Pssst...

Haussement de sourcil général. Vraiment lunatique, oui.

Yato ferma les paupières, la tête baissée sur sa poitrine, et un nouveau silence se fit. Hiyori et Yukine guettèrent leur ami avec impatience, leur cœur faisant des bonds dans leur poitrine. Qu'allait-il décider? Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut un regard déterminé qu'il adressa à l'assemblé.

_ J'accepte.

C'est fou. Le simple fait d'avoir prononcé ce mot l'avait délesté d'un énorme poids dans l'estomac. Il se sentait tout guilleret et léger comme un papillon à imaginer sa nouvelle vie avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Sur ce, le jeune homme termina d'un trait son thé, bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea allègrement vers la sortie. Eh bien alors? Qu'attendaient-ils? En route pour cette céré...

_ Oh, Yato... l'arrêta Amaterasu.

Son sourire cachait avec grande peine son envie de rire.

_ Pardon, c'est de notre faute mais... Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous t'exaucerions sans rien en échange.

Stupeur générale sauf pour le concerné qui s'en voulut de s'être laissé prendre par les sirènes de la facilité. Ca lui apprendrait à être trop impatient. Cela dit, entre ça et les sourires narquois des jumeaux et celui, plus tempéré de la déesse du soleil, difficile de dire ce qui l'énervait de plus. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il ne donnerait à personne le plaisir de se gausser de lui. Paré de sa plus inébranlable superbe, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et regagna sa place, non sans fulminer en silence.

_ Bien sûr que non, concéda le dieu d'un ton qu'il voulut poli quoique crispé. Et que voulez-vous donc?

_ Rien de plus simple : que tu nous prouves que tu es digne de ce pouvoir.

Il cligna des yeux.

_ Pfoua ! C'est tout? s'exclama Yato avec suffisance. J'ai tellement enchaîné ces dernières semaines que ça sera du gâteau ! Ha ha ha !

_ Yato... murmurèrent Hiyori et Yukine, incertains.

Ses amis le laissèrent partir dans ses délires égocentriques car il était déjà trop tard pour le faire redescendre sur terre mais l'étrange expression de satisfaction qui s'était peinte sur le visage des divinités majeures leur chuchotait que Yato avait bien tort de partir déjà gagnant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient?

_ On va devoir se battre? demanda Yukine - il préférait savoir au plus tôt pour mieux se préparer.

Amaterasu lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, comme si elle lui confiait un secret léger et amusant.

_ Qui sait? chantonna la rayonnante jeune femme. Je vous dirais seulement que Yato sera soumis à trois épreuves et que nous serons trois juges pour décider de la validité du résultat : Tsukuyomi, moi et un troisième juge dont je tairai l'identité. C'est-un-se-cret !

Voilà que le mystère gagnait en ampleur. Naturellement, tous pensaient qu'il était légitime de fournir des gages de confiance aux dieux pour recevoir une belle récompense mais d'un autre côté, il y avait de quoi s'interroger. Il était aussi tout à fait inutile de demander plus de détail maintenant, ce serait trop facile.

Malgré cette vague ombre au-dessus de son beau sanctuaire rêvé, notre héros refusait de laisser passer une telle chance d'approcher son cher désir. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait tant hésité. Il balaierait ces trois tests d'un revers de manche et à lui son propre domaine saint.

_ Je relève le défi, décréta le kami, une lueur confiante et conquérante brillant au fond des yeux. J'affronterai vos épreuves pour ce pouvoir.

Amaterasu applaudit brièvement des mains, toute extatique, suivie de Tsukuyomi qui étira un sourire de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à assister à quelque chose de palpitant. D'un même mouvement, les armes divines hochèrent la tête en signe de bonne chance. Quant à Hiyori et Yukine, ils comptaient bien donner tout le soutien possible à leur champion. Ce challenge allait être quelque chose de très excitant.

_ Nous acceptons votre décision, Dieu Yato, déclara la déesse du soleil en se levant imitée des autres. La première épreuve débutera demain. En attendant, vous êtes nos convives. Cette demeure est vôtre pour le temps que nécessitera l'Elévation. Faites comme chez vous.

Sur ces mots, elle fit signe à Murakumo et Kusanagi qui se levèrent, toujours aussi synchrones. Ils guideraient leurs invités jusqu'à leurs appartements. Après quelques remerciements et autres courbettes, nos trois amis prirent congés de leurs hôtes et suivirent les jumeaux dans le dédale de couloirs de la demeure.

C'était peu dire que cette maison était immense. Les corridors semblaient longs de plusieurs centaines de mètres au point qu'il était possible de peindre toute la vie d'un individu en une seule fresque longiligne. Nombreux panneaux ornés représentaient divers portraits traditionnels des kamis lors de moments marquants de leur vie. Cette femme lourdement chargée de kimonos, le visage rond et ses cheveux de jais remontés en chignon était bien loin de ressembler à Amaterasu. Et cet homme d'âge mûr baigné d'une auréole lunaire qui était estampé sur cet autre mur semblait plus alerte que le vrai Tsukuyomi. Tiens, et là, sur cette peinture plus loin, qui était...

La voix de Yukine couvrit les interrogations artistiques de Hiyori et interrompit le fil de sa pensée.

_ Cette résidence est digne d'un palais shogunal, avoua le blondinet, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Si un ayakashi se cachait là, il aurait du temps devant lui avant qu'on le trouve.

_ Aucun ayakashi ne peut franchir l'enceinte de ce domaine, l'arrêta aussitôt la voix monocorde de Kusanagi.

_ Un kekkai semblable à celui des sanctuaires le protège, grâce à l'énergie spirituelle des maîtres des lieux, poursuivit son frère. Toute intrusion extérieure est détectée et arrêtée aussitôt.

Hiyori eut la désagréable sensation que ce petit discours lui était insidieusement adressé. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle était le "monstre" que l'on avait laissé entrer et que cela perturbait la sainte et stable aura spirituelle des lieux. Cela la peinait un peu mais son statut d'hybride n'avait pas eu l'air d'incommoder ses hôtes. Au contraire, Amaterasu s'était montrée tolérante et fort aimable avec elle. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la jeune fille se promit de faire des efforts de concentration pour éviter de trop se transformer et embarrasser les divins maîtres qui l'accueillaient.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de ses pensées, la jeune humaine découvrit qu'elle avait été semée du reste du groupe. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, oubliée au détour d'un couloir. Où étaient donc les autres? Ils étaient encore devant elle, il y avait quelques instants à peine. Elle se retourna et analysa le couloir. Peut-être avait-elle oublié de tourner à une précédente intersection? Elle re-pivota sur ses talons. A moins que...

_ Ah !

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle aurait juré que sa queue magique en était sortie. Juste devant elle et sorti d'on ne sait où, se tenait un jeune adolescent. Ou une jeune adolescente. En fait, il était impossible de déterminer le sexe de cet enfant de douze-treize ans environ qui la dévisageait avec une attention extrême. Son visage androgyne n'avait rien qui pût le rapprocher plus d'un genre que d'un autre tant il était lisse, presque neutre, de traits marquants. Seuls ses cheveux, d'un roux auburn éclatant et le vert forêt intense de ses yeux tranchaient parmi cette uniformité physique. A peine visibles tant la profondeur du regard du jeune inconnu était hypnotique, trois petits points rouges placés en triangle ornaient son front juste au dessus de la glabelle. Pour tout vêtement, l'enfant portait un jinbei d'un blanc immaculé et des zori de paille.

La surprise passée, Hiyori essaya de rassembler ses esprits, mal à l'aise d'être fixée de façon si appuyée.

_ Euh... Bonjour... Qui...

_ Tu es une ayakashi?

Sa voix, calme et posée, était d'une balance parfaite entre le grave et l'aigu. Entre le masculin et féminin. Une once de curiosité était décelable dans ses mots. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu penché la tête sur le côté.

_ Hiyori-san ?

La jeune fille fit aussitôt volte face quand elle reconnut cette voix suave.

_ Amaterasu-sama. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai perdu les autres et je suis tombée sur...

Elle se tut. Son mystérieux interlocuteur avait disparu. Elle n'eut toutefois pas besoin de s'expliquer auprès de la déesse qui semblait le chercher aussi. Son visage était plus fermé que tout à l'heure, presque nerveux.

_ Hiyori-san. Cet enfant que tu as croisé, c'était Inari.

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner car Amaterasu l'avait prise par l'épaule pour la guider.

_ Au cas où tu te poserais la question, ne cherche pas, personne ne sait s'il s'agit d'un "il" ou d'une "elle". Décide-toi pour un genre et cela sera très bien, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix plus basse, toujours à regarder discrètement autour d'elle avant de murmurer. Néanmoins, je te demanderai de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui. Il a un rapport particulier avec les ayakashis.

Ses mots étaient si dépourvus de lumière que Hiyori se retrouva tout à coup à frissonner, traversée par un froid le long de son épine dorsale.

_ Hiyori? Tu étais où?

C'était la voix de Yato qui l'appelait un peu plus loin devant elle, accompagné de Yukine et des jumeaux. Ses amis s'étaient aperçu de son absence et avaient rebroussé chemin. Le temps pour elle de réaliser, Hiyori se retrouva à leur hauteur, ses pas l'ayant presque transportée à eux, comme portée par une force bienfaitrice invisible.

_ J'arrive...

Elle fit les quelques derniers pas qui la séparaient du petit groupe et se hasarda à un regard derrière son épaule. Amaterasu la guettait avec confiance et lui fit un petit signe pour l'encourager à continuer à avancer. Et plus loin derrière encore la déesse, comme invisible à son aura, Inari observait la scène. Ses grands yeux menthe hypnotiques enveloppaient une nouvelle fois la jeune fille qui eut la brève sensation de ne plus être maîtresse de son esprit. Elle réprima un nouveau frisson de mal-être et se hâta de retrouver les autres. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait donc derrière ce visage à la fois candide et effrayant qu'était celui d'Inari, haute divinité des céréales, des fonderies et du commerce, et gardien des foyers?

* * *

J'aime mes fins. T.T

"Pourquoi Inari"? pour ceux/celles qui se poseraient la question : parce que Inari = kitsune et j'adôôôôôôre les kitsune! XD Plus sérieusement, les kitsune sont présentés commes des créatures fourbes à deux visages et j'avais besoin d'un personnage à l'air psychopathe bipolaire. CQFD.

Prochain chapitre : visite!


	4. Lames sous la lune

Hi!

On est dimanche, jour de publication! Z'êtes contents? XD

**_Journal des reviewers_**

**_Line _**: "Axée Yato et Hiyori", oui et non. J'ai pas mal de personnages qui interviennent mais comme presque l'intégralité de mes fics, celle-ci à pour but de me faire plaisir avec le couple de l'histoire mal abordé/approfondi ^^ Donc, oui, il y a du YxH mais en filigrane discret et (j'espère) crédible. Ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à garder une bonne image d'ensemble des personnages (je j'ai l'OOC). En espérant que tu aimes toujours la suite!

**_Tif_** : Pfoua! Tout de suite! Pourquoi tout le monde pense à un traquenard? On a rien sans rien nan mais oh! XD

Allez, on va pimenter un peu tout ça!

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Lames sous la lune**

Le soleil s'était couché sur la divine demeure silencieuse. Le teinte du ciel, entre le bleu ardoise et le turquin, indiquait que la nuit ne tarderait plus à reprendre ses droits. D'ailleurs, la lune transparente commençait à percer dans la toile céleste pour bientôt devenir un étrange cercle brillant rempli au trois-quarts. L'air était étrangement doux ce soir alors que la veille, il vous forçait à rentrer le menton dans le col du manteau. Etait-ce naturel ou bien était-ce là l'œuvre de la puissante et chaleureuse aura de la déesse du Soleil qui continuait à irradier alors que son astre dédié entrait doucement en déclin? Un léger parfum de miel flottait dans l'atmosphère, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Une autre fragrance venait aussi se mêler à la première. Un peu plus dense, plus suave, quoiqu'encore discrète. C'était un délicat mélange de musc et de santal. Etrangement, cette odeur évoquait à Hiyori l'image de fleurs bleues qui ne s'épanouissaient que la nuit, allez savoir pourquoi.

Assise sur le tatami de paille de sa chambre, notre jeune amie avait tiré sa fenêtre coulissante pour profiter de la douceur du dehors et de la vue quasi onirique qu'offrait le jardin de la petite cour intérieure dans la lumière mourante du crépuscule. Le reflet de l'eau du bassin devenait un miroir qui ouvrait la porte vers un autre monde, le bruissement des feuillages était un murmure singulier au langage apaisant et les faibles faisceaux de lumière argentée se perdaient dans les ombres. Ce spectacle, déjà captivant, ne serait que sublimé lorsque la nuit se ferait entière.

La journée avait filé à une telle vitesse que Hiyori avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été assise à cette place et qu'elle en avait perdu la notion du temps. De nombreuses et grandes choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui et les jours suivants ne seraient pas différents. Cela lui donnait presque le tournis, peut-être parce qu'elle n'appartenait pas - complètement - à cet univers qui l'emportait dans son tourbillon. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Yato, quelque part dans une autre chambre. Etait-il angoissé? Impatient? Ou carrément...

_ Hystérique. Surtout ça.

Elle se retint de pouffer de rire. Oui. Le côté "gamin" de son divin compagnon de route devait être au maximum de sa jauge. Nul doute qu'il était en train de piétiner sur place, prêt à en découdre avec ses épreuves. Quelque part, la jeune fille se sentait frustrée. Elle n'aurait très certainement aucun champ d'action possible pour aider Yato dans ce qui suivrait les jours suivants. Il ne pourrait sans doute compter que sur lui-même et Yukine. Tout se jouerait entre ses amis et les trois juges.

Hiyori cligna des yeux. Les trois juges. Il était vrai qu'Amaterasu n'avait pas souhaité révéler l'identité de la troisième personne qui déciderait du sort de Yato. Pourquoi? Mystère. Mais l'adolescente n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps avant de deviner de qui il s'agissait :

_ Inari.

Si deux grands kamis principaux dirigeaient l'adoubement de Yato, qui d'autre hormis une troisième divinité majeure aurait pu endosser ce rôle? C'était si évident. Cela dit, Hiyori n'était guère rassurée de savoir que cet étrange enfant aurait entre ses mains le futur de son ami. De plus, Amaterasu elle-même semblait méfiante envers Inari.

_"_ Je te demanderai de ne pas trop t'approcher de lui. Il a un rapport particulier avec les ayakashis."_

De quel rapport pouvait-elle bien parler? Tout cela était bien intriguant.

Tout doucement, un son vint la tirer hors de ses pensées. Elle tendit l'oreille. C'était un air qui virevoltait des graves aux aigus avec une maestria saisissante. Cette musique, lente et aux notes allongées, provenait d'une lointaine shakuhachi, une flûte traditionnelle japonaise. Hiyori se redressa sur les genoux et chercha dans la pénombre du jardin d'où provenait la mélodie, en vain. Les notes enveloppaient l'espace tout entier. Envoûtantes, sensuelles et mystérieuses. Celles-ci s'enchainèrent encore quelques instants puis moururent doucement dans le silence crépusculaire. Le bruit qui suivit, plus terre-à-terre et bien moins délicat fut celui de l'estomac affamé de la jeune fille.

_ Oups...

Il était vrai qu'il était tard et la journée avait été bien chargée, un petit dîner s'imposait. Sur ce, Hiyori se leva et quitta sa chambre.

Ses trois compagnons et elle s'étaient vu allouer une aile de la demeure le temps de leur séjour. Ils bénéficiaient, en plus de leur chambre personnelle, une salle d'eau traditionnelle à la profonde baignoire en bois ainsi qu'une salle commune s'ils souhaitaient se réunir. Pour ce qui était des repas, Amaterasu leur avait dit de ne pas hésiter à s'adresser à elle ou ses Armes Divines. Apparemment, les très hauts kamis n'avaient pas le même rythme biologique.

Le couloir était baigné de silence. Même ces grues aux longues pattes englouties dans une marre avaient interrompu leur pêche immortalisée sur un panneau de bois pour ne pas froisser la quiétude des lieux. Quiétude qui évoquait plus à la jeune humaine le silence dense et un peu angoissant qui se dégageait des bâtiments trop vastes et anciens. Un yurei pourrait surgir tout à coup du mur qu'elle ne s'en étonnerait qu'à moitié.

A défaut d'un fantôme, ce fut un corps bien réel qu'elle rencontra au détour d'un couloir et qu'elle tamponna par accident.

_ Ah, excusez-moi, je ne...

_ Non, c'est moi, désolé.

Hiyori leva les yeux mais ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Grand et de posture droite, son regard gris de lin reflétait une douce rêverie empreinte de calme et de sensibilité. Une paire de lunettes parme remontait ses cheveux aubergine au sommet de son crâne. Le plus étonnant était la couleur de sa peau : une nuance indescriptible de gris perle légèrement foncé et lumineux à la fois. Elle retrouva sur lui cette odeur de santal qu'elle avait humé dans le soir. Ce ne fut qu'à sa tenue que l'adolescente le reconnut :

_ Tsukuyomi-sama?

Le dieu de la lune était méconnaissable par rapport à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Le soir lui allait bien mieux, il était en meilleure forme et paraissait bien plus abordable que le type grognon et accablé qui peinait à se maintenir éveillé tout à l'heure.

L'homme s'amusa de la tête étonnée et son interlocutrice.

_ Ha ha, oui, je sais, ça change... concéda-t-il avec un rire timoré. Amaterasu m'aide pour essayer de travailler ma phase "jour". Mais ayons une pensée pour ma chère sœur qui elle, doit être en train de dormir bien profondément.

Logique...

_ Tu désirais quelque chose, Hiyori-san?

_ Euh... Eh bien, en fait, j'avais un peu faim, avoua cette dernière avec gêne.

_ Je vois. J'allais me faire une petite collation en profitant de la lune, veux-tu m'accompagner?

_ Avec plaisir.

C'est ainsi que Hiyori se retrouva au bord d'une terrasse parquetée extérieure à partager avec le dieu une assiette de succulents dango nappés de gelée de haricots rouges, des susuki et des châtaignes au clair de lune aussi naturellement que lors de la fête de Tsukimi avec un ami. Tsukuyomi s'avéra être un hôte des plus charmants tel que l'avait annoncé Amaterasu auparavant, seule la petite Usagi qui les accompagnait demeurait aussi muette et sage qu'au début. Elle se contentait de grignoter ses pâtisseries en silence plus discrète qu'une brise de vent en été.

De nature aérienne et affable, le kami de la lune se montrait attentif et séduit par la simplicité et la beauté des choses, accrochant à sa contemplation quelques vers poétiques éphémères que son accompagnatrice appréciait avec délice. A tel point que ses précédentes préoccupations disparurent aussi vite que la nuit s'installa. Un bref instant où son regard s'était perdu dans la voûte velvet du ciel, la jeune fille repensa à un jeune homme aux cheveux tout aussi sombres et à ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire tandis qu'elle prenait du bon temps. Elle aurait aimé le voir, être avec lui dans cette étape de son existence infinie.

_ Tu penses à Yato, n'est-ce pas?

Hélas pour elle, être dieu de la lune dotait également Tsukuyomi d'une certaine empathie atrocement juste. Elle rosit.

_ Un peu, avoua-t-elle, penchée sur son reflet dans le bassin lisse de toute onde. Je me demandais ce qui l'attendait.

_ Vous êtes plutôt proches tous les deux.

Pfiut ! Une grosse bouffée de chaleur empourpra les oreilles de Hiyori qui paniqua.

_ Proches? Oui, nous sommes... Enfin ! Pas comme ça ! J-Je veux dire...!

L'expression de calme inébranlable sagement teintée d'amusement du dieu la fit s'arrêter. Une question qu'elle s'était posée plus tôt dans la journée lui était revenue.

_ Vous trouvez cela mal ? Que je... reste avec un dieu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'avait pas osé utiliser le verbe "fréquenter". Bien trop connoté. Elle s'étonna du long silence studieux que Tsukuyomi posa sur elle tandis qu'il l'observait. Il semblait mesurer sa réponse ou s'il devait justement lui donner une réponse. Celle-ci devait être complexe et pleine de nuances. Ou au contraire, elle était claire et précise. Persuadée que sa question fût déplacée, Hiyori préféra en changer.

_ Cela ne vous gêne pas qu'une humaine foule votre domaine? - elle eut un faible rire - Je ne me sens pas trop à ma place parmi vous tous, je suis un peu le chien dans un jeu de quilles...

Tsukuyomi lui sourit aussitôt afin de la rassurer.

_ Comme ma sœur te l'a dit plus tôt aujourd'hui, tu es la bienvenue, Hiyori-san. Les Hommes auront toujours droit à une place dans le monde divin. Et je puis t'assurer que ta place est toute trouvée ici, vraiment. Oh que oui...

Bien qu'heureuse d'entendre ces paroles, l'adolescente s'étonna un peu de ce discours qui s'éloignait de celui qu'avaient pu tenir d'autres kamis. "Les humains et les dieux sont trop différents pour se côtoyer", disait-il. Pourtant, Tsukuyomi prônait le contraire et sa dernière phrase l'intriguait. Une place toute trouvée? Dans quel sens? Dans quel but?

Hiyori aurait aimé creuser davantage ces questions mais la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps pendant qu'elle était avec le kami, il devait être tard. Ce dernier remarqua ses petits yeux et invita la jeune fille à aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Elle accepta, se leva puis prit congé de la divinité avant de s'en retourner dans ses appartements.

De retour dans sa chambre, l'adolescente s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé ouverte la porte coulissante qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle s'approcha pour la refermer et son regard s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure. Sur la petite avancée de bois brillant, se tenait une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux indéchiffrables qui profitait à son tour de la clarté de la nuit. Elle se surprit à sourire malgré elle. Le regard de Yato accrocha celui de Hiyori et tous deux se sourirent et se saluèrent. Elle, la paume simplement levée ; lui, arborant un fier "V" de la victoire à hauteur de son visage, gonflé à bloc tel le conquérant avant de partir en guerre. Elle s'en amusa. Il ne changerait donc jamais même dans des circonstances si particulières.

Quand ils furent séparés par les panneaux de toile blanche qu'ils refermèrent, Hiyori ne doutait plus. Elle ferait tout son possible pour lui être utile et accéder à ce nouveau rang divin. Non pas pour qu'il s'occupe enfin de supprimer sa moitié ayakashi mais parce qu'elle voulait le voir heureux. Et elle s'en donnerait les moyens.

Ce fut donc avec l'esprit léger et allègre que notre amie se coucha, bien vite emportée dans des rêves dans lesquels des lapins dégustaient des châtaignes au clair de lune.

Le courant de la nuit fut moins agréable pour Hiyori. Une horrible sensation d'être prisonnière la tenaillait dans ses songes, comme si son corps percevait un pressentiment qu'il ne pouvait communiquer à son esprit capturé d'onirisme. Il n'en résultait qu'une angoisse étouffée que la jeune humaine subissait dans un frisson continu. Elle avait froid alors qu'une partie d'elle était sûre que l'air ambiant de sa chambre convenait très bien. Elle bascula une nouvelle fois la tête de l'autre côté de son oreiller, à peine consciente de son geste. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Elle ne sentait rien sur elle mais elle distinguait très nettement la sensation de quelque chose qui passait avec lenteur au-dessus d'elle. A mesure que cette sensation remontait de long de son corps, une trainée glacée lui hérissait la peau d'une violente chair de poule. Ce ne fut que lorsque le froid atteignit la hauteur de son front que son cerveau se réveilla enfin. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Tout se passa très vite. Dans la pénombre argentée laissée par la lune qui se faufilait d'entre un panneau ouvert, Hiyori n'eût le temps que d'entrapercevoir la froide clarté d'une lame de sabre et une paire d'yeux qui s'écarquilla de surprise.

_ Que...? Qui... !

Trop tard. A peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre qu'Hiyori avait déjà perdu de vue le rôdeur armé qui s'était échappé par la terrasse avec une rapidité éclair qui défiait toutes les lois de la physique. La jeune fille bondit hors de son futon et se rua dehors.

Rien. Le silence absolu, si ce n'était le coassement discret de grenouilles qui barbotaient dans l'étang. Le sang battant à ses oreilles et le souffle court, Hiyori ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait pas rêvé pourtant, il y avait bien eu quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Soudain, un grand fracas accompagné de cris brisa la quiétude de la nuit. Cette voix...!

_ Yukine-kun !

Sans plus réfléchir, Hiyori s'élança dans le jardin et courut en direction de la lumière qui s'était tout à coup allumée dans une chambre située de l'autre côté du jardin. C'était celle de Yukine. Il avait des ennuis ! Le rôdeur de tout à l'heure? Ignorant la douleur sous ses pieds nus du sournois piquant des graviers, l'adolescente prit peur quand elle vit en ombres chinoises le blondinet qui esquivait tant bien que mal les attaques d'un bretteur armé d'un long sabre japonais. Elle cria une nouvelle fois son prénom avec effroi. Les quelques mètres qui lui restaient disparurent tout à coup, cachés par le dos d'une silhouette qui venait de bondir devant elle, lui barrant le passage d'un bras tendu.

_ Yato ! Yukine-kun est... ! commença-t-elle, tenant d'une main tremblante un pan de sa veste de survêtement.

_ Reste en arrière, ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix tendue. Et prends garde à ta queue.

Un bref coup d'œil dans le bas de son dos indiqua à Hiyori qu'effectivement, elle s'était transformée.

Nouveaux bruits de lutte puis le shôji de la chambre donnant sur le jardin vola en éclats, tranché de féroces coups de sabre. La seconde suivante, dépareillé dans son kimono blanc de nuit, Yukine bondit dehors en hurlant à Yato de se magner avant qu'il ne se fasse déchiqueter pour de bon, bon sang !

_ Viens à moi, Sekki !

Une seconde de plus et il aurait été trop tard pour Yukine qui se dématérialisa en lumière au moment même où un nouveau coup de sabre s'abattait sur lui. La boule d'énergie fila droit sur Yato puis se reconstitua en un long katana entouré de bandelettes flottantes. Une fois son Arme Divine en main, le kami fit un bond souple en arrière qui le propulsa sur un rocher bordant le bassin.

_ Pas trop tôt ! fulmina la voix ulcérée du garçon dans sa tête. J'ai failli y passer !

_ C'est après toi qu'on en a? demanda Yato qui tentait d'ignorer les sentiments assaillants de son partenaire.

_ Je me suis réveillé et j'ai eu la vision de ce type qui brandissait sa lame droit sur moi ! On ne peut pas faire moins équivoque !

Le dieu fronça les sourcils et se mit en position, prêt à bouger au moindre mouvement. Il plissa les yeux et attendit patiemment que son adversaire vînt enfin se montrer. Lors des dernières agitations de la bataille, la lumière de la chambre s'était éteinte ; il ne restait donc plus que la pâle lueur de la lune pour éclairer l'ombre qui avançait dans le jardin, son arme toujours bien serrée en main.

La silhouette était grande et élancée, toute en longueur, mais la largeur des épaules ne laissait aucun doute sur le sexe de l'inconnu. Il fut cependant impossible de donner plus de description, même une fois que l'homme apparut sous les rayons d'argent : il était dissimulé sous un sweat sombre et avait rabattu la capuche de sorte à cacher son visage. Seuls deux yeux perçant l'obscurité étaient discernables dans cette pénombre. Ce regard...!

_ C'est lui ! s'exclama Hiyori. C'est bien lui qui était dans ma chambre !

Yato eut un faible sursaut. Hiyori l'avait croisé aussi? Une chance qu'elle fût encore en vie.

_ Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux? somma le jeune dieu avec froideur.

Silence en face. L'inconnu restait immobile, sans doute à calculer toutes les options possibles qui s'offraient à lui. Yato ne relâcha pas sa vigilance en sachant que Hiyori était à une portée raisonnable de son ennemi. En un bond, il pouvait la prendre en otage. Toutefois, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être intéressé par la semi ayakashi et continuait de fixer un point en direction du kami.

_ Yato, tu sais qui est ce kami? lui demanda Sekki.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la personne en face d'eux n'était autre qu'une divinité accompagnée d'une Arme Divine. Son agilité et sa rapidité ne pouvaient être celles d'un simple mortel. Non, ce qui était le plus troublant, c'était que Yato ne captait pas la moindre aura autour du mystérieux bretteur. C'était comme si une bulle invisible empêchait l'énergie spirituelle de s'émaner de son corps et ainsi permettre une potentielle identification. Quel dieu possédait donc avec un tel pouvoir? Quelqu'un de très habile ou de très fort. Ou les deux. Yato essaya de se baser sur l'apparence de la silhouette et de ses vêtements mais rien n'y fit, il ne devinait pas qui lui cherchait querelle. Cependant, ce qui attira son attention se trouvait dans la main droite de l'encapuchonné. Le jeune homme baissa lentement les yeux sur ce nodachi à la lame plus large que la normale. Cette énergie...

Tout à coup, l'inconnu tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, alerté par quelque chose, et se jeta droit sur Yato.

_ Yato !

Sekki bien en main, Yato para, non sans difficulté, le coup que l'homme venait de lui asséner avec force. Quelle puissance ! Les deux lames crissèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un son strident, vacillantes sous la pression qu'exerçait chacun de leur propriétaire pour faire flancher l'autre. Gardant un œil sur l'état de résistance de Sekki, le kami se hasarda à s'aventurer sous l'ombre de la capuche et eut un bref mouvement de recul. Juste à quelques centimètres, les yeux qui le fixaient d'un bleu safre intense étaient dénudés du moindre sentiment. C'était là le regard d'un tueur qui ne pensait qu'au succès de sa sanglante entreprise, celui d'un fou à la pensée unique, la mort incarnée. Un regard que Yato avait eu, il y a longtemps.

_ Y-Yato...

Le début de douleur de Yukine le fit vite redescendre sur terre et le kami jeta un maximum de force dans ses bras afin d'éjecter son assaillant. Ce dernier n'y opposa aucune résistance et profita au contraire de l'effet de poussée créé pour bondir sur le toit d'un muret qui entourait l'enceinte du domaine. Au même moment, Tsukuyomi débarqua en courant dans le jardin, armé d'une longue faucille d'argent semblable à un croissant de lune nacrée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'exclama le dieu lunaire avant de découvrir l'ombre sur le toit. Qui êtes-vous !

L'inconnu toisa avec le plus grand jansénisme le nouvel arrivant et murmura quelque chose dans un souffle à peine audible. Son nodachi s'illumina avant de s'échapper d'entre ses doigts. Une silhouette de taille moyenne se concrétisa devant la vive blancheur de la lune.

C'était une jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue hormis le obi rayé de rouge de son kimono et dont le sage et pâle visage contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux coupés au carré. Mais cette apparente candeur n'était qu'un mirage car ses grands yeux sombres et froids se mirent de paire avec le discret sourire sarcastique qu'elle cacha derrière l'une de ses longues manches.

Le sang de Yato ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Je le savais... Nora !

_ Nora? s'étonnèrent d'une même voix Yukine et Hiyori, tout aussi abasourdis.

L'Arme Divine toisa son ancien propriétaire d'un air tranquille.

_ Bonsoir Yato.

Le kami ne lui retourna rien de plus qu'une œillade assassine. C'était donc bien elle, cette impression de déjà-vu. Quel autre genre de maître servait-elle cette fois?

Les anciens partenaires se dévisagèrent en silence puis l'homme encapuchonné fit un bref signe de tête avant de sauter de l'autre côté du mur. La jeune fille fit glisser ses iris noirs vers Sekki et eut un petit rire hautain.

_ Dommage... Une prochaine fois peut-être?

_ Nora...!

Yato s'élança vers le mur pour la rattraper mais c'était inutile. Sur cette dernière parole, elle s'évanouit dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une brise de vent.

Restée en bas dans le jardin, Hiyori avait elle aussi du mal à y croire. Nora s'était-elle encore associée à quelque mauvaise divinité pour chercher une nouvelle fois à récupérer Yato? Son cœur se serra à cette simple pensée et elle ne comprit pas. Quelle était donc cette acidité qui venait s'insinuer en elle?

Le son discret d'une shakuhachi lui fit lever la tête vers les branches de l'arbre près duquel elle se tenait. Elle ne vit tout d'abord qu'une vague silhouette étrange non-humanoïde. Le temps pour sa vue de s'habituer à l'obscurité, la jeune humaine découvrit enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un renard. Un magnifique renard au pelage de neige orné de délicats arabesques rouges le long du dos et des flancs. L'animal la guettait tranquillement, sa longue queue duveteuse se balançant ici et là à l'instar d'un chat. Lorsque la mélodie envoûtante de la flûte s'estompa, elle remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait près du renard. Elle n'eut qu'à reconnaitre la blancheur d'un jinbei qui ressortait sous les rayons de lune pour comprendre.

_ I...!

Le cerveau de la jeune fille réagit plus vite qu'elle et la poussa à vite partir mais Inari fut plus rapide encore. L'enfant quitta son perchoir et atterrit souplement juste aux pieds de Hiyori qui pila net. Le kami ne s'était pas défait de son expression d'intérêt quasi obsessionnel mais son visage se fendait cette fois d'un grand sourire avide.

_ Je le savais. Tu en es un. Tu as réagi à ma flûte, chuchota la divinité, captivée par les mouvements effrayés qui agitaient la queue fuchsia dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Hiyori était pétrifiée. Elle était terrorisée par Inari alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le moindre mot ou geste agressif envers elle. Cet effroi n'avait pas de sens mais c'était viscéral. Son cerveau envoyait un milliard de messages affolés à toutes les synapses afin de la forcer à s'échapper mais rien n'y faisait. Ses jambes tremblotantes refusaient de remuer le moindre muscle, tout comme ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux du dieu. Etait-ce vraiment la terreur qui la clouait sur place ou était-ce la profondeur irréelle du vert forêt de ces iris qui l'emprisonnait dans d'infinis méandres?

_ Cette fille, tu en es jalouse... lui révéla Inari avec étonnement avant de détailler Hiyori comme s'il admirait une nouvelle tenue qu'elle portait. Cette forme si originale, cette corruption... J'ai vraiment hâte, Hiyori. Ce sera tellement plus amusant avec toi...

Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand elle le vit tendre la main vers elle. Sa nuque était glacée de sueur froide. Elle ferma les paupières si fort qu'elle en eut mal. De l'aide ! Quelqu'un !

_ Hiyori, ça va?

Le son de la voix de Yato qui approchait, suivi de Tsukuyomi, sembla briser le mauvais sort qui la retenait et Hiyori se laissa mollement tomber dans l'herbe. Ses genoux étaient tremblants comme si elle avait couru le marathon du siècle. Bien sûr, il avait suffi d'un battement de cil pour permettre à Inari de se volatiliser.

_ Je n'ai rien, déglutit l'adolescente tout en essayant de garder un air dégagé. Et vous, pas de mal?

_ On n'en a pas eu le temps, répondit le jeune homme en lui offrant une main pour la relever. Reviens, Yukine.

Le katana qu'il tenait encore s'évanouit dans les airs pour laisser place au garçon blond qui en avait encore le souffle court. Peu importe qui c'était, ce type avait une sacrée hargne !

_ Je suis vraiment confus pour ce qui vient de se passer, dit Tsukuyomi avec amertume. Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire. Il est vrai qu'Amaterasu est plus forte pour ériger des kekkai de protection, mais de là à se faire si facilement envahir...

Il écarta les doigts qui tenaient le manche de la faucille et celle-ci disparut à son tour, laissant apparaitre la petite silhouette d'Usagi. Elle s'inclina brièvement et vint retourner aux côtés de son maître.

_ Tsukuyomi-sama, intervint Yato. Vous avez une idée de qui c'était? Il cachait son aura.

La divinité ne répondit pas immédiatement à son homologue, empreint d'une réflexion qui semblait le perturber. Cacher son aura n'était pas donné à tout le monde et ce qui découlait de cette pensée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et ce nom qui ne cessait de revenir au devant de son esprit. Non, c'était juste impossible.

_ Non, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. Mais de ce que j'en ai compris, il en avait après ton Arme Divine.

Tous les regards tendus se braquèrent sur Yukine qui prit un peu peur et recula d'un pas. Hé ho ! Et puis quoi encore? Et pourquoi lui, d'abord?

_ Tu as un potentiel exceptionnel en toi, Sekki, lui expliqua Yato avec un grand sérieux. Je l'ai vite compris et d'autres peuvent le comprendre aussi. Tu peux devenir une Arme Divine convoitée.

Un faible rosissement ému vint empourprer les joues du blondinet qui préféra détourner la tête en bougonnant qu'il préférait avoir du potentiel sans avoir à se faire tuer par n'importe quel détraqué qui passait par là.

_ Yato, retournons à l'intérieur, pria Hiyori d'une voix faible. S'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme s'inquiéta de l'état de grande fatigue dans lequel se trouvait son amie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, à croire qu'elle avait vu un fantôme.

_ Nous en reparlerons demain, décida-t-il à l'adresse de Tsukuyomi en emmenant Hiyori avec lui. Bonne nuit. Viens, Yukine.

Rassurée par la présence protectrice de ses amis près d'elle, l'adolescente se laissa raccompagner, perdue dans une sorte de limbe psychique qui l'empêchait de bien réfléchir. Sa tête était remplie de fumée et son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Les seules pensées qui lui apparaissaient claires comme du cristal se focalisaient sur son échange avec Inari.

_"_ Cette fille, tu en es jalouse... Cette forme si originale, cette corruption... J'ai vraiment hâte, Hiyori. Ce sera tellement plus amusant avec toi..."_

"Jalouse"? Elle était jalouse de Nora? Cette simple évocation ne fit que renforcer cette impression de brouillard intérieur. "Corruption"? De quelle corruption parlait-il? Il avait parlé comme si elle était un jouet aux longues heures de divertissement prometteuses. A quelle sorte de jeu pouvait bien penser le kami des céréales? Cela avait-il un lien avec les épreuves de l'Elévation?

Elle serra discrètement un bout de la manche du survêtement de Yato. Sois prudent...

* * *

Alors, qui sera vraiment l'(les) ennemi(s) de cette histoire? A vos pronostiques!


	5. Rétrogradé

Bonjour, bonjour!

Désolée, j'ai du retard sur la publication. C'est dur de concilier vie active et écriture… -_-

Merci encore pour votre soutien à tous! ^.^Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que j'arrive encore à pondre des bons trucs!

**_Journal des reviewers_**

**_Yurika _**: Lol désolée mais les fins en cliffhanger, c'est justement ma marque de fabrique (faut bien pousser les gens à rester). J'aime bien Inari. Je pense que c'est mon premier psychopathe inventé, j'espère en faire quelque chose de plausible. Il y a une part de juste dans ta théorie d'épreuve mais chut! Tu verras plus tard! ^_-

**_Nashi Kagamine_** : Merci! Il est toujours indispensable pour moi d'avoir une réelle base scénaristique dans mes fics, avoir un truc intéressant à raconter. C'est trop ennuyeux sinon.

Question… Pourquoi tout le monde a décidé de faire d'Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi des personnages "pas nets"? O_o Ca me fait rire quelque part parce que c'est pas le cas du tout XD Faut croire que je les fais trop gentils lol

Alors, si on commençait?

* * *

**Chapitre V : Rétrogradé**

La nuit, déjà fort agitée, fut courte pour les témoins du violent affront qui avait ébranlé la demeure des dieux astraux. Peu réussirent à se rendormir car l'appréhension que le rôdeur et Nora ne revinssent les avaient trop tenus au ventre, bien que le risque eût diminué une fois que leur présence avait été détectée. Chacun avait laissé son esprit vagabonder pour essayer de comprendre, tout cela restait très nébuleux.

Yato se focalisait sur la présence de son ancienne Arme Divine et sur son but. Ou plutôt, celui de son maître actuel. Nora n'était qu'un instrument utile à l'exécution d'un plan mais il connaissait assez bien la jeune fille pour savoir qu'elle était dotée d'un redoutable sens de la manipulation. Ce kami aux yeux vides en avait-il vraiment après Yukine ou cette altercation n'était-elle qu'un dommage collatéral parce ce le garçon s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment? L'habitat de dieux majeurs abritait peut-être des trésors ou des secrets que l'inconnu aurait aimé trouver? Il en doutait, bien qu'il eût aimé avoir raison. Non, Yukine avait été formel, on avait voulu le tuer. Même les dernières paroles de Nora allaient dans ce sens. Pourquoi dans ce cas?

Yukine, lui, restait piégé quelque part dans les iris méprisants de son homologue. Cette fille, il n'avait jamais pu la voir en peinture. Sa voix, son visage, bref, tout son être si lisse et délicat n'était qu'un réceptacle pour la noirceur de son âme. Une fois encore, elle avait voulu lui détruire le moral, à défaut d'avoir pu le détruire tout court. D'ailleurs, il l'avait bien senti. Lorsque que le froid de leur deux aciers s'était entrechoqué, Yukine était persuadé d'avoir senti le désir de Nora de lui nuire en plus de celui de son maître encapuchonné. C'était difficile à expliquer. C'était comme une sorte de connexion psychique entre Armes Divines pendant laquelle il avait perçu de fortes émotions filtrer au travers de leurs enveloppes immatérielles. Yato avait-il aussi ressenti cette violence? Sans doute...

Hiyori, quant à elle, en plus de s'inquiéter du retour de Nora et de l'attaque de la nuit, ressassait malgré elle les paroles d'Inari à son égard. Elle ne comprenait pas et ne voulait même pas savoir. Elle voulait juste ne plus jamais croiser ce kami à l'air si instable. Et ce renard qui l'accompagnait, qu'était-ce? Qu'importe. Le simple fait de repenser au kami la fatiguait davantage. Les quelques rares fois où le sommeil l'avait emportée, la jeune fille rêvait qu'elle était transformée en renard une fois qu'Inari la touchait. Non, vraiment, elle ne devrait plus le croiser.

Le matin venu, ce fut donc dans un grand bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de sa chambre... et manqua de s'étouffer en tombant nez à nez avec Yato et Yukine qui l'avaient attendue.

_ B-Bonjour tous les deux, leur lança-t-elle avec embarras. Ca va?

_ Mieux que toi, on dirait, répliqua Yukine d'un air un peu inquiet. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi non plus.

L'adolescente se para de son air le plus convaincant possible pour rassurer son ami mais la tâche s'avéra plus épineuse car Yato la dévisageait avec suspicion. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défiler face à ce genre de regard.

_ Quoi?

_ Hiyori, tu es sûre que ça va?

Il avait l'air sérieux, peut-être trop concerné d'ailleurs parce que Hiyori sentit une montée de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle se mordit la joue. Elle aurait aimé lui raconter ce qui la tourmentait mais il avait et aurait plus important à penser. Et puis, rien de grave ne lui était arrivé, non? Alors, pourquoi l'inquiéter pour rien?

_ Hum. Prête pour vous soutenir, futur kami élevé, assura-t-elle avec un sourire bien à elle.

Sa pirouette fit son effet et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme reprenne sa personnalité survoltée.

_ En effet ! s'ébaudit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ma première épreuve va peut-être m'être octroyée dans pas longtemps ! Je me dois d'être au top !

_ Et l'attaque de cette nuit, on en fait quoi? railla son partenaire avec sarcasme. On oublie?

Yato n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le murmure agité de voix en plein débat s'éleva un peu loin dans le couloir que les trois amis remontaient. Un shôji laissé à peine entrouvert laissait filer une discussion animée entre Amaterasu et son frère. A mesure que les adolescents s'avançaient, des bribes de phrases leur parvinrent :

_ ... retour? Aucun sens ! Dans quel but? Après tout ce temps... disait Amaterasu, le dépit obscurcissant sa voix d'ordinaire chantante.

_ Et comment tu expliques cette intrusion si parfaite? trancha son frère. Il en a le pouvoir avec...

Tous deux se turent immédiatement, sentant la présence de leurs hôtes près de l'entrée.

_ Bonjour, tous ! Entrez donc, invita la déesse, avec bonne humeur.

Yato n'attendit pas que Kusanagi finisse de lui ouvrir la porte coulissante qu'il entra d'un pas décidé. Les deux kamis majeurs les attendaient autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner traditionnel. Ses lunettes bien enfoncées sur son nez, Tsukuyomi semblait être mieux portant et en forme que la journée de la veille, peut-être par l'agitation qui l'animait suite à l'incident de la nuit passée. Cela dit, il avait le même air renfrogné. Quant à sa sœur, son aura lumineuse était si chaleureuse qu'il aurait été difficile de deviner son trouble si personne ne l'avait entendue se lamenter une minute auparavant.

Yato les jaugea tour à tour afin de déterminer lequel des deux serait le plus à même à lui répondre. Il finit par planter ses yeux cyan dans les verres parme du dieu de la lune.

_ Le type d'hier, vous savez qui c'était.

Pas de réponse, mais les mines pincées de malaise en disaient long. L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remonter sur son crâne.

_ Nous croyons.

_ Tsukuyomi ! s'insurgea Amaterasu à voix basse. Inutile, ça ne peut...

_ Moi non plus je ne vois pas pourquoi il en aurait après ces gosses ! répliqua le dieu, les dents serrées. Mais je ne vois pas de qui d'autre il pourrait s'agir.

Sa sœur se mordit la lèvre et baissa le nez en signe d'abandon. Les trois jeunes gens prirent place sur le tatami en face de leurs interlocuteurs et retinrent leur souffle.

_ Nous pensons que le rôdeur de cette nuit est notre frère, Susanô.

L'ouverture hébétée et synchrone de trois bouches eut raison de la patience limité de la divinité qui poussa un grognement fatigué et fit signe à sa voisine de poursuivre à sa place. D'abord réticente, Amaterasu plia face à l'appréhension pressée de ses invités en mal de réponses.

_ Notre frère est ce que l'on appelle un... "enfant terrible". Il est imbu de lui même, borné, frondeur et égoïste. C'est un solitaire qui ne vit que sous sa propre loi et ses excès lui ont valu d'être chassé.

Visiblement, cela lui coûtait d'évoquer tout cela ; ses mains serraient la mousseline transparente de sa robe. Amaterasu marqua une pause et eut un bref soupir. Elle et Tsukuyomi n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de leur franc-tireur de frère depuis des siècles suite à son bannissement. S'il était effectivement de retour, la raison en était encore inconnue et encore moins celle qui l'avait poussé à essayer de tuer une Arme Divine. D'autant plus qu'il était allé jusqu'à s'introduire dans la maison de sa famille qui l'avait rejetée, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Etait-il venu pour prendre quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la demeure familiale et était-il tombé sur Yukine par accident? C'était plausible vu qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici depuis si longtemps.

_ Il aurait aussi la capacité de masquer son aura comme tu l'avais constaté, Yato, poursuivit Tsukuyomi en mâchonnant un morceau de poisson grillé. Il est le dieu des tempêtes. L'air, comme l'eau, est son élément. Une concentration d'air autour de lui suffirait à faire rétention de son énergie spirituelle.

Silence de l'autre côté de la table. Yato assimilait les informations que son cerveau recevait et se frustrait de ne pas comprendre. S'il s'agissait réellement de Susanô, un autre dieu majeur, pourquoi diable s'en prendre à lui et Yukine?

Oui, Yato était persuadé que c'était son groupe qui avait été visé. Si le dieu des tempêtes était venu pour autre chose, il ne se serait pas frotté à Yato comme ça, il aurait pu simplement disparaitre.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un regard de biais à son jeune partenaire près de lui. Certes, Yukine avait un très gros potentiel qu'il lui faudrait encore polir, mais de là à attirer une divinité supérieure? Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Cette étincelle de folie assassine dans l'ombre de la capuche ne laissait aucun doute : il avait voulu tuer son Arme Divine.

Encore chamboulée d'avoir eu à évoquer un fantôme de son passé, Amaterasu ne cessait de tourner dans ses paumes sa tasse de grès, refroidie depuis un moment.

_ Et d'après ce que m'a rapporté Tsu, il se sert d'une Nora, marmottait-elle, fixée sur les ondulations de son thé sous la lumière. Quelle horreur. Une Nora... Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris... Alors qu'il…

_ Amaterasu-sama...

Murakumo et Kusanagi, jusqu'à présent l'exemple parfait de ce qu'était la mono-expression, semblaient touchés de voir leur maîtresse dans cet état. Cette réaction un peu inattendue n'échappa à personne et surtout pas à Hiyori qui souhaitait comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Yato quant à lui, s'était quelque peu renfermé sur lui-même. Voir ainsi l'aversion que portait la déesse aux Nora et leurs utilisateurs lui rappela qu'il en avait été un, et pas des moindres.

_ Mais, Amaterasu-sama, tout ira bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit Hiyori qui avait décelé le malaise. Yukine et Yato ne risqueront plus de se faire attaquer?

La sincère sollicitude de la jeune fille suffit à dégeler l'atmosphère et à refaire irradier la douceur de l'aura de la déesse du soleil.

_ Bien entendu, Hiyori-san. Nous avons redoublé de puissance sur l'acuité de notre kekkai. Nous veillons au grain.

_ Idiote, soupira Yato en donnant un faible coup sur le haut du crâne de son amie. On est des grands, on sait se défendre. Soucie-toi plus de toi.

L'adolescente gonfla les joues en signe de bouderie. Quelle suffisance. Déjà qu'il aurait sans doute assez à faire avec ses épreuves, il n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer d'un dieu fou à ses trousses en plus.

_ D'ailleurs, elles sont toujours d'actualité, ces épreuves? questionna Yukine qui terminait son bol de riz.

Bref coup d'œil concertateur entre frère et sœur, puis cette dernière opina du chef. Oui. Cet incident regrettable ne devait pas influencer la décision prise par Yato. S'il le désirait toujours, le processus de test pouvait commencer.

Un sourire espiègle bien à lui étira les lèvres du jeune dieu.

_ Et comment. Allez-y ! Que dois-je faire?

Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi s'amusèrent de le voir si fièrement bomber le torse. S'il savait.

_ Pour cette première épreuve, simple... commença la jeune femme en se levant. Nous montrer si tu es un dieu...

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui et se pencha.

_ ... ou si tu te prends pour un dieu.

* * *

Sur ces mots, elle alla poser la pointe de son index sur son front. Une brusque chaleur tomba de la pointe de ses cheveux bleu nuit jusqu'à ses orteils puis, le trou noir.

Un terrible et insupportable mal de crâne lui martelait la tête dans un bourdonnement lointain mais horriblement continu. Son cerveau était de plomb, chose paradoxale car la sensation qui lui venait de sa tête était celle d'avoir de l'eau clapotant au gré de ses mouvements. En fait, c'était tout son corps qui pesait contre la surface sur laquelle il était allongé. Sa peau se pressait toujours un peu plus, comme aspirée par le noyau de la terre. Seule cette chaleur solaire sur son visage lui était agréable. Les rayons se ruaient dans le noir de son survêtement et le tissu se gorgeait de tiédeur réconfortante. Il devait être dehors, une brise de vent venait de rabattre une mèche taquine sur son nez.

La tentative d'ouvrir les paupières lui demanda tout l'effort du monde et l'aveuglante luminosité du soleil droit dans ses rétines lui fut tout aussi douloureux. Il rabattit son bras devant ses yeux et eut un faible grognement.

_ Où suis-je?

Le bras toujours en visière, Yato tourna la tête sur sa gauche et ouvrit les yeux sur un chemin de gravier derrière lequel une longue étendue d'herbe s'étalait, cohabitant avec de nombreux arbres rougeoyants. Un parc? Que faisait-il dans un parc?

Comme si le destin avait entendu son interrogation pourtant silencieuse, un petit "bip bip" électronique retentit dans le fond d'une de ses poches. Le kami se redressa non sans mal sur son banc, découvrit qu'il était seul, et se saisit de son portable. Un mail venait de lui parvenir. Il l'ouvrit et laissa les mots tournoyer jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé :

_"Yato,_

_Le réveil a dû (et doit encore) être pénible pour toi. Nous te rassurons, cela est tout à fait normal : tu viens de te faire retirer tes pouvoirs ^_^ Ceux-ci te seront rendus dans 24 heures. En attendant, profite bien de ce temps à la hauteur des humains et réussis ton épreuve._

_N'oublie pas : es-tu un dieu ou te prends-tu pour un dieu?_

_A. et T._

_PS : Inutile de te rappeler que pendant cette période sans pouvoirs, tu ne bénéficies plus de ton troisième œil XD"_

Une lecture. Deux lectures. Trois lectures. Quatre lectures.

_ DE QUOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Le mélodieux écho vint se perdre dans les hautes stratosphères sans manquer de faire s'enfuir tous les volatiles à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Une chance que Yato fût assis auquel cas, il se serait écroulé. Humain? Il avait été rendu humain? Il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et de surcroit, il n'avait plus la capacité de voir l'Autre Côté? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette stupide épreuve? En quoi avoir été réduit au bas statut de mortel allait prouver qu'il serait digne de devenir un dieu plus puissant, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Où est-ce qu'Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi voulaient en venir?

Un enfant qui passait par là accompagné de sa mère pointa le jeune homme en rage.

_ R'garde, maman, il parle tout seul !

_ Chut, ignore-le et reste près de moi, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main, un regard de travers à l'ex-kami.

Yato les observa s'éloigner sur le chemin du parc avec surprise. En effet, il était devenu complètement visible aux yeux des autres. Il fit la moue, frustré d'avoir été surpris en si peu flatteuse position. Puis, petit à petit, la vision de la mère et de son fils qui disparaissaient au loin, sans doute pour rentrer chez eux, lui fit l'effet d'une lumière qui éclairait les ténèbres.

_ Mais oui ! Si je dois être vingt-quatre heures en mortel, je n'ai qu'à laisser le temps passer et voilà ! Bon sang, ce que c'est facile en fait ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Et près de lui, à présent invisibles à ses yeux mortels, un jeune adolescent à la chevelure paille cachée sous un bonnet à lanières et une jeune fille dotée d'une étrange queue d'énergie rose roulèrent des yeux, une main plaquée sur le visage. Sérieusement?

_ Il croit vraiment que cette période sans ses pouvoirs suffit juste à voir s'il peut vivre au même niveau que les humains? Il est encore plus débile que je ne le pensais... déplora Yukine qui prenait grand plaisir à faire d'horribles grimaces devant un Yato hilare toujours gonflé d'orgueil. Idioooooot !

_ J'avoue ne pas comprendre non plus le but de la manœuvre, reconnut Hiyori avec dépit. Mais au moins, Amaterasu nous a autorisés à le suivre de loin.

En réalité, ce qui inquiétait la semi-ayakashi était de savoir Yato sans pouvoirs et donc, sans capacité à manier Sekki en cas de besoin. Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ils avaient dû penser à tout s'ils avaient bien voulu laisser Yato participer à son épreuve. A moins que tout cela ne fût justement le but? Peu importe, le résultat était le même : s'il y avait danger, le jeune homme deviendrait une proie facile, ainsi que Yukine. Hiyori se promit de rester vigilante pendant ces vingt-quatre prochaines heures.

Son instinct n'était pas aussi si loin de la vérité car à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, perchés dans les branches d'un érable aux longues branches pendantes, deux ombres surveillaient ce petit monde. La première, assise sur la branche, était une adolescente en kimono blanc qui balançait nonchalamment ses jambes dans le vide, l'expression fermée par une haine contenue. La seconde, restée debout, une main posée sur l'écorce du tronc, avait rabaissé dans son dos la capuche de son sweat-shirt anthracite pour mieux observer. Ce jeune homme d'entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans d'apparence semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Les traits de son visage se contractaient un peu dans sa réflexion et ses yeux bleu safre en amande ne remuaient pas d'un cil. Seul le mouvement du vent dans ses cheveux cachou retenus par une fine queue de cheval à la base de la nuque brisait sa parfaite immobilité.

Nora tourna la tête vers son accompagnateur.

_ C'est l'occasion. Il sera sans défense.

Celui-ci fit glisser son regard sur le petit blond qui continuait à s'amuser de la cécité magique de Yato. En effet, l'occasion était trop belle. Son poing se referma sur l'écorce. Il prit une inspiration, le corps tendu mais s'interrompit. Hiyori venait de prendre Yukine par la manche pour le forcer à s'arrêter et le grondait pour ses moqueries.

_ Susanô? le héla Nora, étonnée qu'il se fût arrêté en plein élan.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et lâcha un "Pff" blasé.

_ Non. Tuer le gamin n'est pas le plus intéressant, répliqua-t-il d'un ton péremptoire. L'Elévation l'est davantage. Hier soir n'était qu'un coup de poker.

Sa partenaire n'insista pas en dépit de la frustration provoquée. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait aussi.

_ Mon rôle s'achève donc ici?

Susanô remit sa capuche et lui tourna le dos sans plus de cérémonie.

_ Oui. Si mon plan venait à échouer, je te rappellerai et on reprendra.

_ Comme si vous alliez vous autoriser à échouer, souffla Nora au silence que le dieu avait laissé derrière lui en disparaissant.

Du côté du kami nouvellement humanisé, la descente sur la basse Terre de la réalité avait été bien douloureuse. Etait-ce psychosomatique suite à la normalisation de son organisme ou non, toujours était-il que Yato mourrait de faim. Et il était inutile de compter sur une quelconque générosité de la part de la population alors qu'il avait été laissé sans le sou, très certainement une autre "brillante idée" d'Amaterasu. Autrefois généreux donateurs pour Livraison Yato, les humains étaient descendus dans l'estime de Yato au rang de "sans cœurs face à la détresse ventrale d'autrui".

Il était d'ailleurs étrange pour le kami déchu de se mêler ainsi aux mortels tout en se disant qu'il faisait - cette fois - partie intégrante de leur monde. Le fait de les côtoyer sans être capable de voir les ayakashi maléfiques en train de grouiller dans l'ombre d'une ruelle ou directement agglutinés sur une épaule ou dans leur dos procurait à Yato l'étrange sentiment d'être incomplet et surtout, sans défense. Tout comme ses nouveaux congénères, il ne pouvait témoigner de la noirceur du monde. Cette situation était à la fois troublante mais paradoxalement reposante.

Notre héros erra ainsi longtemps dans le labyrinthe de la ville, sans but et sans grande motivation. Il laissait les visages défiler près de lui avec la pensée que même s'il était parfaitement visible aux yeux de tous, son visage serait aussitôt oublié par le passant lambda qu'il croisait.

L'oubli. Une notion familière et lointaine à la fois. Après tout, cela était le propre des humains. Leur vie était trop courte pour pouvoir s'encombrer du superflu ou du pénible des souvenirs. Ce qui était comique, c'était que cette notion d'oubli pouvait s'étendre de quelque chose de primordial comme une date d'anniversaire à quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un visage aléatoire dans la foule. C'était trop facile. Et lui, pouvait-il oublier? Oh que non.

Restés quelques dizaines de pas derrière lui, Hiyori et Yukine s'interrogeaient :

_ Je me demande à quoi il pense avec ce visage si grave, s'inquiéta Hiyori.

_ A ce qu'il aimerait bien manger, devina son jeune voisin, les mains dans les poches. Il est vraiment désespérant.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas se montrer aussi sévère envers Yato et préférait se dire que tout cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Il devait se sentir diminué. En quelques foulées, elle alla le rejoindre et tapota son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

_ Courage, Yato. On est avec toi.

_ Hiyori…

Yato s'était arrêté en l'appelant. Elle sursauta, éberluée. Il… Il avait senti sa présence? Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hiyori se sentit rougir.

Puis tout à coup, la divinité se plia en deux, les mains crispées sur son ventre qui eut un gargouillis déchirant.

_ Aaaaaaah! Si seulement elle était là pour m'offrir à déjeuner ! J'ai trop faiiiiiim !

Le rougissement troublé devint teint livide d'effarement. Yato, espèce de…

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais, grommela Yukine, dépassé par la bêtise de son maître.

Les heures s'égrenèrent encore et encore, identiques et monotones. Cette deuxième moitié d'après-midi avait l'avantage d'être douce et ensoleillée. Peut-être était-ce là un signe de la part de la déesse du soleil qui souhaitait aussi encourager le challenger? Ou peut-être était-elle cachée quelque part, à surveiller ses pas.

L'errance de Yato l'avait conduit en dehors du centre-ville. Les rues se faisaient plus calmes, les routes moins larges et parfois dotées d'une simple bande peinte en guise de trottoir. Les boutiques et autres échoppes avaient laissé place à de petites habitations entassées les unes contre les autres, encadrées de poteaux aux longues lianes électriques. Mains dans les poches, Yato laissait le murmure de la périphérie emplir sa tête et combler les trous dans ses pensées. Il avait beau chercher, il ne saisissait toujours pas le sens de son épreuve.

Des rires plus sonores que le ronron lointain de la civilisation parasitèrent sa monotonie auditive et lui firent lever les yeux un peu plus loin. Un groupuscule d'enfants s'était formé ; ils étaient quatre à s'amuser de quelque chose. En s'approchant, Yato s'aperçu qu'ils s'amusaient plutôt de quelqu'un, une fille avait été prise à partie par les autres. Vu leur âges, ils devaient avoir douze ans grand maximum. Quelques pas encore et des pans de conversation lui parvinrent :

_ … encore voulu faire ton intéressante, hein? disait un garçon avec une horrible coupe au bol ringarde.

_ Ben oui, comme elle n'a pas d'amis, elle essaie d'attirer l'attention, appuya sa voisine, une fille à la queue de cheval si serrée que ses racines de cheveux devaient hurler à l'agonie.

La victime des brimades restait impassible face à ses détracteurs. Assez petite, coiffée de sages tresses brunes mais le regard fier, elle soutenait d'une œillade sans faille chacun de ses opposants sans ciller. A moins de regarder autre chose.

_ Je ne mens pas, assura-t-elle d'un ton aussi assuré que possible. D'ailleurs, vous aussi, vous…

_ Quoi, Usô-Tsuki essaie de nous menacer? railla le deuxième garçon du groupe, plus grand que les autres et avec un boken d'entraînement dans le dos. Essaie un peu pour…

_ Hé là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? intervint Yato en approchant.

Les enfants s'interrompirent et le jaugèrent rapidement. Après quelques secondes, le plus grand de la bande fit signe aux autres qui abandonnèrent leur proie, non sans la bousculer et lui murmurer quelques gentillesses au passage. La fillette les regarda s'éloigner sans desserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de ses bretelles de cartable. Une fois ses assaillants hors de sa vue, elle se tourna vers Yato et le jaugea de haut en bas.

_ Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, j'ai l'habitude, dit-elle d'un ton bourru, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux noisette.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru constater. D'ailleurs, tu as des restes d'"habitude" dans les cheveux, répondit le jeune homme en passant rapidement la main dans les cheveux couverts de poussière de la petite fille.

Celle-ci ravala sa fierté et se laissa faire, les joues roses de honte. Quand elle ne tint plus, elle se dégagea et fit quelques pas sur le trottoir.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'embêtaient?

Bizarrement, être au même niveau que les humains donnait envie à Yato de communiquer avec eux. De plus, cela lui permettait de tuer un peu le temps. Cette gosse l'intriguait.

Celle-ci lui jeta un œil fixe et suspicieux par derrière son épaule, ce qui poussa le kami à lui promettre qu'il ne se moquerait pas d'elle.

La gamine haussa les épaules et regarda droit devant elle.

_ Je perçois les entités spirituelles qui côtoient les humains.

* * *

Tiens tiens tiens…


	6. Leçon d'humilité

O matase shimashita!

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai un mal de fou à finir le dernier chapitre (sans oubliER que j'ai laissé un chapitre central pas-capital-mais-ça-serait-bien-si-je-le-mettais vide aux trois-quarts!) Raaaaaah! Je HAIS les derniers chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitres!

Comment ça, on s'en fiche?

**_Journal des reviewers_**

**_Ayaka Kurenai _**: En espérant ne pas te décevoir. ^^

**_Fairyblackangel _**: Merci, merci! Du courage, j'en aurais besoin… ç_ç

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Leçon d'humilité**

Elle s'appelait Tsukiko Nagumo, surnommée du jeu de mots "Usô-Tsuki" ("menteuse") par les autres élèves de sa classe. La raison? Elle savait que les humains n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce monde et que des entités tierces pouvaient interagir avec eux de mauvaise façon. Fille unique, elle vivait dans un temple un peu plus loin avec son père qui l'avait lui-même hérité de son père, ancien prêtre. Si Yato savait tout cela, c'était parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec la fillette qui, après avoir entendu le ventre de son sauveur hurler de façon peu élégante, avait décidé de l'accueillir chez elle pour le dîner. Une façon à elle de le remercier, bien qu'elle soutînt encore qu'elle aurait pu gérer la crise par elle-même.

En l'observant, le dieu se remémora qu'en effet, une poignée d'humains dotés d'un troisième œil était capable de voir l'Autre Côté et que cette position était extrêmement délicate à gérer. Tsuki en était une preuve. Comment une masse ignorante pouvait-elle croire en une chose invisible qu'une seule personne affirmait voir? Autrefois, la superstition du peuple érigeait les possesseurs du troisième œil sur un piédestal, pourvu qu'ils fussent dans les arts divinatoires ou l'exorcisme. Aujourd'hui, dans ce monde où les dieux n'étaient plus qu'une pseudo-entité bonne à écouter les vœux, ceux qui prétendaient voir le paranormal étaient juste bons à être montrés du doigt. Yato se souvenait également qu'autrefois, certains kamis gonflés d'orgueil ne pouvaient supporter que leur divine personne fût à la portée des yeux humains et se vengeaient en infligeant mille tourments au malheureux clairvoyant. Lui-même avait été sommé pour remplir un contrat dans ce genre. Se trouver aujourd'hui près d'une fillette qui pouvait être une lointaine descendante de sa victime lui fit un drôle d'effet.

La collégienne était déjà consciente de tout cela, il n'y avait qu'à la regarder. Loin de l'insouciance de la jeunesse qui animait ses pairs, Tsuki avait elle le visage dur et alerte. Portait-elle son don comme un fardeau? Sans doute.

_ Tu vois les ayakashis depuis longtemps?

_ Justement, je ne les vois pas. Je les "sens", rectifia la fillette. C'est pour dire si parfois, j'ai du mal à me croire moi-même. Mais je sais qu'ils sont là. Keisuke Hikeda, le garçon au bôken, il en avait un sur lui.

_ Je te crois, lui assura Yato. Je te crois et en plus, je suis sûr que tu as raison.

Surprise par ces mots, Tsuki s'arrêta et dévisagea son interlocuteur avec minutie. C'était bizarre. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant pour son don et toutes, sauf son père, lui avaient dit "Mais oui, je te crois" avec ce ton mielleux dans la voix qui n'était là que pour la politesse face à une "plaisanterie enfantine". Mais ce drôle de type qui était avec elle, lui avait répondu comme si lui aussi savait ce qu'elle endurait. Il n'était pas comme les autres.

_ Nii-san, toi aussi, tu vois les monstres?

Il lui retourna un sourire étrange.

_ Pas en ce moment mais oui, j'en ai déjà vu.

La figure qu'elle eut en entendant cela s'éclaira de milliers d'étoiles brillant dans ses yeux. C'était comme si les cieux s'étaient éclairés.

_ Trop fort ! s'exclama Tsuki en secouant les poings d'excitation. Il faudrait qu'on s'associe pour tuer toutes ces horribles bestioles ! Je te montrerai ! Viens !

Sur ce, la collégienne empoigna le bras du kami et l'entraîna dans sa course.

Le coucher de soleil donnait au ciel une couleur de feu. En déclin, l'astre du jour s'était teint d'un rose thé flamboyant qui éclatait d'entre les nuages filandreux flavescents. De pâles rayons mordorés peinaient à percer entre les épais feuillages qui entouraient le long escalier de pierre sur lequel Tsuki entrainait Yato d'un pas vif. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et vit au sommet un torii de bois cinabre qui marquait l'entrée de l'enceinte sacrée. S'il avait un jour son temple, aurait-il aussi droit à une si grande porte?

Passé le torii, une grande cour carrée pavée de pierre les accueillit. A droite, se trouvait un petit bâtiment à présent fermé réservé pour la vente des o-mamori porte bonheur et à gauche, la fontaine d'eau bénite laissait couler un fin filet d'eau dans un bac de pierre près duquel reposait quatre petites louches de bois. Enfin, au fond de la cour, la partie de Yato préférait : le grand étalage strié de baguettes de bois destiné à recevoir les pièces de cent yens que le visiteur jetait avant de prier. De chaque côté, un gong relié à une grosse corde de paille colorée tressée reposait en attendant d'être frappé pour exaucer une prière.

_ Deux cloches, s'émerveilla intérieurement le dieu devant tant de luxe. Je voudrais avoir le même…

_ Par ici, l'invita Tsuki qui remontait l'allée de pierre.

Yato lui emboita le pas sans pouvoir se résoudre à quitter des yeux ce si beau sanctuaire tout équipé, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

Sa rêverie se suspendit tout à coup, capturée par la vision d'une longue corde de paille tressée et ornée de goheis blancs qui flottaient sous la brise. Au-delà de cette délimitation sacrée, l'entrée d'une sorte de caverne plutôt lugubre laissait s'échapper un sifflement grave d'outre-tombe, probablement à cause du vent.

_ Que peut bien garder le shimenawa de cette grotte? s'interrogea le kami, intrigué de la présence d'une caverne ici.

Hélas, il dut reporter ses interrogations à plus tard car le voici qui entrait dans le bâtiment domestique du temple. Les lieux ressemblaient à la demeure d'Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi, en bien moins luxueux cependant.

_ Je suis rentrée, papa ! annonça Tsuki qui ôtait ses chaussures. J'ai amené quelqu'un aussi !

Un homme dans la seconde moitié de la trentaine passa la tête depuis l'embrasure d'une porte et alla rejoindre le vestibule. Le teint légèrement halé et ses cheveux noirs coiffés d'une raie nette sur le côté et dépourvus du moindre cheveu blanc lui rachetaient quelques années de jeunesse. Seule la vague méfiance qu'affichait son visage galvaudait le tableau.

_ Jeune homme…? salua Monsieur Nagumo d'un air incertain.

_ Il m'a aidée cet après-midi quand quatre abrutis se sont encore moqués de moi, expliqua sa fille comme elle aurait parlé de la météo. Il me croit quand je lui ai dit que je sentais la présence de monstres. Dis, il peut rester dîner? Je lui ai promis.

Monsieur Nagumo eut un bref soupir à cette évocation qui, en avait conclu Yato, était plus que monnaie courante. Son visage se détendit et il adressa une inclinaison de tête reconnaissante au kami qui le lui rendit avec respect.

_ Je vois. Merci pour elle et désolé pour ce dérangement. Elle est tellement fière à vouloir tout gérer toute seule, déplora-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Toi, tu files à tes ablutions avant le dîner.

_ Mais papa, pour une fois que quelqu'un…

_ Exécution, jeune fille.

Vaincue, Tsuki gonfla les joues et se dépêcha de chausser des pantoufles avant de filer dans la maison. Une fois partie, Monsieur Nagumo invita son hôte à entrer et à prendre ses aises. Yato ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il était aux anges : un dîner gratuit et de surcroit dans un lieu protégé des ayakashis, que pouvait-il rêver de mieux?

Le salon n'était pas très grand mais il était chaleureux et accueillant : des tatamis de paille, de gros coussins rebondis et même un kotatsu à la chaude couverture décorée de feuilles d'érable invitait quiconque le regardait à venir y cacher ses jambes. Yato s'y installa avec délice tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'émission de variété qui passait à la télé. Il remarqua dans le mur du fond un grand meuble de bois sombre et brillant. Un autel mortuaire traditionnel. Le bas se composait de trois petits tiroirs carrés les uns à côté des autres avec une poignée dorée et le haut était fait de deux portes décorées par des fines fentes qui laissaient entrevoir l'intérieur. De chaque côté de l'autel, une petite table basse accueillait un encensoir avec des restes de bâtonnets parfumés dedans. De là où il était, Yato distinguait les contours d'un visage figé dans le papier glacé d'une photo. Il était curieux d'en savoir plus mais une autre question déjà retenue auparavant le titillait.

_ Ah, merci Nagumo-san, dit-il lorsque l'homme lui amena une tasse de thé. Pardonnez ma curiosité mais j'ai bien entendu "ablutions" tout à l'heure?

L'homme s'installa à son tour et confirma. En effet, comme il avait pu l'entendre de Tsuki, cette dernière était dotée d'une sorte de troisième œil, même incomplet. Ce n'était pas tout car il s'avérait qu'elle possédait également des dons latents de purification.

_ Elle peut chasser le malin?

_ Pas de façon optimale mais c'est à peu près ça. Nous avons sous le temple une nappe d'eau souterraine située dans la grotte que vous avez dû voir dans la cour. Tsuki va s'y purifier deux fois par jour et elle a aussi ses séances de méditation quotidiennes.

Sans le montrer, Yato se trouvait impressionné. Cette petite avait de quoi devenir une prêtresse exorciste de premier choix si elle parvenait à éveiller complètement ses dons. Et voilà donc ce qu'était la fameuse grotte de la cour. Il devait faire sacrément froid si Tsuki devait s'y baigner, même par les saisons les plus froides.

_ Cela n'est pas trop dur pour une collégienne de onze ans? Des ablutions, des exercices de méditation… se hasarda le jeune homme qui imaginait la difficulté d'un tel entrainement.

Monsieur Nagumo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage s'était teint d'une discrète mélancolie alors qu'il observait son reflet immobile à la surface du liquide vert dans sa tasse.

_ Cela peut vous paraître dur, je le conçois. Mais je fais cela pour elle. Tsuki pense moins à la mort de sa mère, il y a trois ans de cela.

L'homme eut un regard triste à l'adresse du meuble au fond de la pièce, quelque part entre les fines fentes des portes du haut. Yato baissa le nez et s'excusa de son impolitesse dont son interlocuteur ne s'offusqua pas. Son épouse avait été emportée par la maladie et sa fille était convaincue qu'elle avait été causée par des démons. Les chasser était pour elle une façon de venger cette mort survenue trop tôt.

Le jeune kami garda le silence. Il imaginait sans peine la petite Tsuki, vêtue d'un simple kimono blanc, les genoux dans l'eau d'un étang souterrain, à se renverser sur la tête l'équivalent d'un seau de bois tout en songeant à ses esprits qui lui avaient pris celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. A cette époque, si elle avait déjà pu sentir la présence néfaste des ayakashis en train de se nourrir de la force vitale de sa mère, avait-elle été entendue des adultes? Sans doute pas. Yato comprenait à présent l'expression durcie de la jeune enfant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tsuki entra dans le salon, les cheveux encore humides et les joues rouges mais la mine enjouée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui prenait au sérieux ses paroles, ce n'était pas tous les jours. Elle alla aider son père à la préparation du dîner tout en essayant d'en apprendre plus sur son aîné :

_ Au fait, nii-san, c'est quoi ton nom? T'as quel âge? Tu es au lycée, non?

_ Ca fait beaucoup de questions, s'amusa le dieu, surtout embêté par la seconde question. Je m'appelle Yato. Et tu as juste à savoir que je suis plus grand que toi alors, tu peux m'appeler "Yato-sama".

Tsuki pouffa de rire et touilla sa sauce de plus belle. N'importe quoi.

_ Je vous voyais un peu plus âgé que le lycée, Yato-kun, poursuivit le père. Vous faites quelque chose dans la vie?

_ Euh… Disons que je fais des petits jobs par-ci par-là… hésita le jeune homme avant de prendre son plus beau sourire de VRP. D'ailleurs, si je puis un jour vous aider, n'hésitez pas à appeler Livraison Yato, pour vous servir ! Voici ma carte.

S'il avait encore son troisième œil, Yato aurait entendu un gros "boum" derrière lui signifiant que Yukine et Hiyori s'étaient écroulés sur le tatami.

_ Il en perd pas une, quel profiteur ! s'insurgea le blondinet en se prenant la tête. Je ne veux plus être associé à cet énergumène…

_ Yato reste Yato, même humain, conclut son amie, une goutte de sueur froide sur la tempe.

Restés dans l'ombre de leur ami, les deux comparses invisibles n'avaient rien perdu de cette rencontre avec Tsukimi et ressentaient la même chose que Yato. Cette gosse avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

De son côté, Monsieur Nagumo avait su lire entre les lignes de son invité et lui offrit cordialement de passer la nuit au temple. Ce serait sa façon à lui de remercier Yato pour son aide envers Tsuki. D'autant plus que la collégienne n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter aussi vite ce garçon qui la comprenait. Touché par la proposition, le jeune kami accepta non sans miroiter le fait qu'il passerait une nuit en sécurité. Décidément, cette première épreuve d'élévation était vraiment trop facile. Quant à Yukine et Hiyori, ceux-ci étaient contents de savoir qu'ils auraient également un toit pour la nuit. Lui avec Yato et elle dans la chambre de Tsuki.

Après un délicieux dîner, Monsieur Nagumo dispensa gracieusement Tsuki de vaisselle afin qu'elle puisse discuter avec son nouvel ami. Cela faisait depuis la mort de son épouse qu'il n'avait pas vu cette étincelle de joie briller dans les yeux de sa fille unique. Il voulait que la magie se prolongeât un peu et si c'était auprès de ce garçon, certes inconnu mais avec un bon fond, cela lui convenait. Il les avait donc laissés tranquillement discuter dans le salon autour d'une assiette-dessert de cookies et un verre de lait.

Après avoir dévoré son troisième biscuit, Tsuki releva le nez de son assiette, des miettes plein la bouche.

_ Yato-nii, tu as une copine?

La première réponse qu'elle reçut fut un gargouillis étouffé dans le lait.

_ Q-Quoi? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? rétorqua le jeune homme en s'essuyant la bouche entre deux quintes de toux.

_ Comme ça, c'est un truc normal pour les grands, non?

A l'observer, il comprit qu'elle ne lui demandait pas cela par espièglerie, juste pour le connaître un peu plus. Le franc-parler des gosses parfois, je vous jure. Et vu ce qu'il avait cerné de la personnalité de Tsuki, Yato savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Les joues roses, le kami poussa un soupir d'abandon et se massa la nuque.

_ Disons… qu'il y a une fille dont je ne saurais me séparer aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il en baissant la voix à chaque syllabe. Je l'ai entrainée dans des histoires pas possibles mais elle veut encore rester avec moi malgré tout. Et rien que pour ça, elle est devenue très spéciale pour moi.

Après avoir écouté cette douloureuse confession dans un silence religieux, un grand sourire innocent vint éclairer le visage de Tsuki.

_ Et elle, elle est aussi amoureuse de toi?

_ C-C-Comment ça "aussi"?! s'écria le garçon, les joues cette fois enflammées. Vas-y doucement avec le sucre, ça fait dire des bêtises !

_ Même pas vrai !

Près de la joyeuse bagarre qui se déroulait, une semi-ayakashi à la longue queue fuchsia s'était égarée dans une dimension à part, le regard perdu dans le vague, le visage pivoine et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. En dépit de ses appels et de sa main qu'il agitait devant les pupilles dilatées de Hiyori, Yukine ne parvenait plus à décrocher la moindre réaction.

Une fois son embarras dissipé, Yato préféra revenir au sujet principal :

_ Et sinon, Tsuki, tu as aussi pu sentir la présence de kami?

La collégienne arrêta le mouvement de sa main vers sa bouche et elle reposa son verre de lait, le regard changé. Sa bonne humeur s'était mue en une crispation de marbre glacée. C'était comme si le kotatsu sur leur genoux reprenait toute la chaleur qui avait été diffusée auparavant.

_ Les kamis? répéta la fillette comme si sa gorge s'égratignait à chaque mot.

_ Oui, les esprits divins, quoi. Peut-être que tu en as…

_ Les kamis sont pires que les ayakashis eux-mêmes.

L'effet d'une chute de guillotine affûtée mille fois n'aurait pas donné d'effet semblable. Yato cligna des yeux sans comprendre mais Tsuki ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

_ Ces soi-disant "être divins" ont laissé ma mère mourir alors que je les ai implorés tous les jours pendant des mois de la débarrasser des monstres qui la possédaient. Je les méprise de tout mon être. Pour moi, ils n'existent pas et quand bien même ils existeraient, je ferai tout pour les faire disparaitre de ce monde.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de noirceur et sa voix n'était qu'un amas de poignards. Elle avait prononcé cette tirade en un seul souffle, à croire que toute cette haine contenue depuis trois années avait attendu ce moment pour enfin sortir. En face d'elle, Yato était pétrifié sur place. Les mains posées en arrière sur le tatami de part et d'autre de son corps lui servaient de piliers de soutien. Il était certain que si ses bras venaient à flancher, il s'écroulerait sans pouvoir se relever. Un amas fulgurant de sensations abominables venait de lui tomber dessus. Son sang était tombé au niveau de ses pieds, son corps se glaçait sous de violents frissons alors qu'un début de fièvre échaudait son front. Mais la pire des douleurs se situait dans sa poitrine. Des centaines d'aiguilles aux pointes acérées s'étaient toutes figées à l'intérieur en une micro seconde afin de laisser fuir par les trous ainsi créés la sensation d'être en vie.

Yato dégagea sa main droite tout en basculant son corps légèrement en avant pour éviter de tomber et serra son survêtement entre ses mains moites. Cette sensation horrible, ce venin qui infusait dans son sang… Il les connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas aujourd'hui.

_ Tsuki… dit-il -sa voix lui apparut comme un râle à ses oreilles - Tu…

Ce fut à ce moment que Monsieur Nagumo décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Le visage encore durci par le dernier sujet évoqué, la fillette se leva du kotatsu et souhaita la bonne nuit à Yato avant de disparaitre dans un couloir.

Spectateurs discrets de la scène, Yukine et Hiyori étaient à des lieux de se douter de ce qui se passait réellement.

_ Dur… siffla l'Arme Divine, mal pour son maître. Sa fierté a dû en prendre un sacré coup. Tu as vu? Il est tout blanc…

Sa voisine ne répondit pas. Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment?

* * *

La nuit était si claire que la lumière éclatante de la lune faisait perdre plusieurs nuances au ciel noir d'encre. Pas un nuage dans la voûte céleste pour dissimuler les étoiles qui piquetaient l'obscurité de leur faible éclat. Tout était calme, même le vent se faisait discret lorsqu'il agitait les arbres ou soulevait les feuilles dans la cour. L'enceinte de la cour du temple demeurait silencieuse, pas une lumière dans la maison pour attirer les éphémères. Oui, tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme au goût du jeune adolescent qui paressait sur le toit qui abritait le bassin de purification. Les yeux clos alors qu'il soufflait dans son shakuhachi, il ignorait le vent qui soufflait dans sa chevelure auburn flamboyante, un renard blanc neige sagement allongé à ses côtés, les oreilles couchées.

Une fois son morceau terminé, Inari rouvrit les yeux et croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre avant de s'y accouder, le menton dans sa main et le regard longeant la demeure des Nagumo.

_ Ah, ma jolie Tamamo, soupira le kami avec ennui. Mon nouveau jouet est si loin de moi et cette épreuve est d'un ennui incommensurable. Sans parler de tous ces ayakashis qui grouillent par delà ce kekkai.

En effet, dissimulé et retenu par la barrière spirituelle qui protégeait le temple, un immonde tas d'énergie malfaisante se pressait contre un mur invisible dans une plainte inintelligible et trainante, tel un cafard prisonnier dans un bocal.

L'oreille droite du renard tiqua et celui-ci redressa la tête vers son maître. Inari oublia un instant les démons criaillant dans son dos et porta son attention sur la silhouette qui venait de sortir de la maison pour prendre l'air. N'était-ce pas l'enfant humaine qui vivait dans ce temple avec son père? Elle avait l'air très en colère, plus que ça même, on devinait une traînée translucide qui courait le long de sa joue. Pauvre petite chose qui méprisait le divin alors qu'elle se désespérait de le voir enfin.

Le renard eut un petit cri qui s'apparentait à un miaulement étriqué et un sourire espiègle vint se peindre sur le visage d'Inari.

_ L'épreuve d'Amaterasu est tellement plate, si nous y ajoutions un peu de piquant? proposa-t-il avec satisfaction. Cette petite réalisera son rêve, Yato s'illustrerait davantage et mon jouet va peut-être se montrer, il ne faut pas hésiter.

Sur ces mots, un tourbillon de feuilles d'érable emporta le dieu et son compagnon.

Ignorant le frais de la nuit qui tranchait avec la chaleur qui empourprait ses joues, Tsuki essuya du revers de sa manche de gilet la trace de sa joue qui avait réussi à passer la barrière de ses paupières. Elle ne devait plus pleurer même si ses souvenirs douloureux revenaient. Elle l'avait promis. Elle _lui_ avait promis.

_ Je te vengerai, maman, souffla-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Tout à coup, une étrange sensation électrique lui traversa la tête de part en part et au clignement d'yeux suivant, elle vit un adolescent aux cheveux de feux et au regard hypnotique se tenant devant elle, l'index pressé contre le front comme s'il la mettait en joue avec un pistolet imaginaire.

_ Qui es-tu? s'exclama la fillette en bondissant de stupeur. C-Comment…!

_ Tu détestes les kamis, n'est-ce pas, enfant humaine? l'ignora Inari avec délice. Et si je te disais que le garçon que tu héberges en est un?

La collégienne peinait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées confuses. Elle recula, portant la main à son front douloureux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Oh, bien sûr, là, ce n'était pas très flagrant car pour une raison que tu n'as pas à savoir, Yato a été rendu temporairement humain. Mais il demeure dans sa chair et son âme un dieu.

Il marqua une pause et son sourire devint rictus.

_ Un dieu… de la calamité.

L'effet tant désiré se produisit. Tsuki redressa la tête vers Inari, immobile et les yeux écarquillés. Un dieu de la calamité? La divinité des céréales tendit un instant l'oreille. Les hurlements agonisants devenaient plus puissants et lancinants, juste encore un peu. L'adolescent alla se glisser derrière sa marionnette et se pencha à son oreille :

_ Oui… Un kami qui sème le chaos et la désolation dans son sillon, le genre de kami a causé la perte de nombreux humains…

Tsuki était pétrifiée. La perte… de nombreux humains… Et si Yato était…

_ Ce serait tout à fait possible, avait deviné Inari dont la voix suave se teintait de tentation. Il est juste là, faible, sans défense… et tu disposes de la force suffisante pour le faire ramper devant toi.

Une simple voix perdue dans l'atmosphère, le bruit du verre qui se fendille. Un dernier écho désincarné égaré dans un sentiment dévastateur de trahison.

_ Venge-la.

Une larme s'écrasa contre un pavé de pierre. Tout à coup, une onde invisible s'expulsa du corps de Tsuki et se propagea en cercle, achevant de briser par la même occasion l'ultime fragile résistance de la barrière spirituelle qui protégeait le temple.

Au même moment, les deux êtres spirituels entiers qui occupaient le temple se redressèrent d'un bond dans leur futon :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'affola Hiyori dans la chambre de Tsuki, le corps traversé de fourmillements inconnus.

_ C'était quoi? s'exclama Yukine avant de se tourner vers Yato. Hé, Yato ! Y'a un truc pas normal ! Yato !

Le blondinet fut soulagé de voir que son maître avait ouvert aussi les yeux, bien qu'il eût encore l'air assez patraque. La puissance de l'onde avait été suffisamment intense pour être même ressentie par le dieu rétrogradé qui se redressa péniblement sur son séant. Depuis le départ de Tsuki, Yato se sentait nauséeux et faible mais pas assez pour ignorer qu'il y avait du grabuge. Non sans enrager sur le fait qu'il lui était toujours invisible, Yukine poussa son maître comme il le pouvait pour le forcer à bouger, en vain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la fin à être aussi apathique? Rien à faire. Il devait aussi s'assurer que Hiyori allait bien, il en allait de sa promesse envers Daikoku.

En quittant la chambre, le blondinet retrouva son amie qui arrivait au même moment.

_ Yukine-kun, vous allez bien? s'inquiéta la jeune fille, le souffle court.

_ Oui, mais Yato est toujours privé de son troisième œil. C'est quoi ce bruit horrible? On dirait des pleurs !

_ Ca vient de la cour, vite ! Il faut protéger le temple !

Les deux jeunes gens se ruèrent dans le couloir et le remontèrent si vite qu'ils atterrirent sur la terrasse extérieure avant même d'avoir dit "ouf". Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à leurs yeux les mit à quia.

Tsuki était là, seule, au beau milieu de la cour principale du temple, immobile comme une statue et l'œil vide de toute étincelle de vie. Ce qui était bien vivant par contre, c'était l'immense amas difforme qui remuait derrière elle. Ce corps d'ayakashi était un tas d'environ huit mètres, d'aspect visqueux et dégoulinant opaque oscillant entre le violet prune et le bleu outremer, agrémenté de plusieurs dizaines d'yeux globuleux énormes et d'extrémités imprécises qui devaient s'apparenter à des bras ou des mains mendiantes. Le plus insupportable dans ce tableau cauchemardesque était les "cris" produits par la chose ; une sorte de chant d'agonie composé de cris de bébé désincarnés et de hurlements d'outre-tombe. Cette lugubre symphonie aspirait toute parcelle de sentiment positif à quiconque l'entendait.

_ Quoi? Mais elle va se faire tuer ! s'horrifia Yukine, prêt à bondir. Il faut…!

Hiyori le retint aussitôt par le bras, tout aussi livide.

_ Non ! C'est pire que ça. Regarde mieux. Autour d'elle…

Le cœur battant, l'Arme Divine se concentra davantage sur la scène et ne tarda pas à partager l'effroi de son amie. S'il était pourtant étonnant qu'une fillette se tenant aussi près d'un ayakashi de cette taille ne s'était pas encore fait dévorer, la raison s'expliquait ici : en dépit de ses tentatives, le tas suintant d'énergie maléfique semblait "glisser" sur une surface invisible autour de sa proie potentielle.

_ C'est pas vrai… articula Yukine, la gorge serrée. C'est elle qui a créé ce truc?

Hiyori opina lentement du chef, dépitée. C'était tout à fait plausible. A force de ruminer chaque jour pendant des années la mort de sa mère, la fillette avait délesté sa rancœur sous forme de petits démons qui, accumulés au fil du temps étaient devenus un redoutable monstre. Seule l'aura protectrice du sanctuaire avait suffi jusqu'à présent à faire barrage aux ayakashis tout comme la récente ablution d'eau sacrée permettait à Tsuki de ne pas se faire corrompre par le poison. Qu'est-ce qui avait tout à coup ébranlé ce fragile équilibre ?

A défaut de dévorer Tsuki, l'ayakashi préféra se rabattre sur les deux arrivants dont les auras spirituelles exhalaient un appétissant parfum et éjecta de son corps droit sur Hiyori et Yukine une espèce de bras à rallonge garni de petites ramifications informes.

_ Attention !

Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune fille attrapa la main de Yukine et évita l'attaque d'un bond souple. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Tsuki parut remarquer leur présence :

_ Des ayakashis…? lâcha-t-elle sans avoir l'air de comprendre vraiment.

Les deux fugitifs atterrirent plus loin dans la cour mais s'aperçurent avec horreur qu'un comité d'accueil n'était pas loin : une nouvelle vague gélatineuse et criailleuse escaladait le mur d'enceinte derrière eux.

Le sang de Yukine ne fit qu'un tour. C'était à son tour d'agir ! Sans plus attendre, il joignit son index à son majeur et décrivit un trait horizontal devant lui.

_ Arrière !

Un mur d'énergie opaque émergea subitement du sol et se dressa dans les airs pour faire barrière à l'assaillant. L'ayakashi s'écrasa contre la paroi avec un grognement grinçant et chercha à forcer le passage. Une chance que Sekki fût doué dès le départ dans l'érection de barrières.

Au même moment, un nouvel acteur vint entrer sur la scène de la terrasse. Le teint un peu pâle, Yato s'avança lentement et fit face à Tsuki qui le dévisageait d'une œillade plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Le jeune homme scanna d'un rapide coup d'œil circulaire la cour, sur le qui-vive. Il avait beau forcer, son troisième œil demeurait désespérément aveugle. Seul son sens aigu de la perception lui indiquait la présence d'un grand danger et la petite humaine en était l'épicentre. Elle dégageait une violence qui dépassait les seuils humains. Un ayakashi n'était pas loin d'elle. D'autres plus nombreux n'étaient certainement pas loin, cette sensation d'être cerné l'oppressait. Combien étaient-ils et où exactement? Il serra les dents.

_ Amaterasu, si telle était vraiment ton épreuve, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire faire… pesta-t-il dans sa tête sans détourner son regard de celui de la fillette en face de lui.

Cette dernière fit légèrement basculer sa tête en arrière pour mieux le prendre de haut.

_ Quelle ironie. Pour quelque chose que j'aimerai voir disparaitre, tu es aussi concret que moi.

Une nouvelle aiguille épineuse vint de loger dans le poitrail du kami qui en tressauta. Encore cette douleur…

_ Oh? Les kamis peuvent ressentir la douleur?

_ Qui t'a dit que j'étais un dieu? répliqua Yato qui essayait d'ignorer le mal qui l'excoriait.

_ Qu'importe, je le sais, c'est tout.

Coincés entre le kekkai protecteur et le mur du bâtiment destiné à la vente de charmes, Yukine et Hiyori s'horrifiaient de la confrontation qui s'annonçait. Tsuki était au courant du statut divin de Yato? Animée d'une telle animosité, elle allait le détruire ! Son corps humain ne survivrait pas si elle lâchait tous les ayakashis sur lui !

Le cerveau de Hiyori ne parvenait plus à raisonner correctement tant il y avait de données. Yato sans défense, Tsuki possédée, elle et Yukine coincés et des monstres qui se rassemblaient encore. Pas le temps de tergiverser !

_ Yukine-kun, enferme-toi dans un kekkai dès que tu peux, je vais essayer de protéger Yato.

_ Quoi? Tu es folle ! Ils sont trop…!

_ Le kekkai, Yukine-kun ! ordonna la jeune fille qui bondissait déjà au-dessus du mur magique. Rappelle-toi, c'est ta seule arme !

Le blondinet ne put rien faire d'autre que la regarder filer dans la nuit sous les cris rageurs des monstres. Pourvu qu'elle soit prudente. Une nouvelle tentative d'avancée d'ayakashis vers lui acheva de l'énerver.

_ Du balai ! rugit-il avec hargne.

Et en deux gestes amples du bras, deux nouveaux murs complétèrent la forme d'un triangle salvateur qui le coupa définitivement de ses ennemis. Hélas, le coup en énergie de cet acte magique était bien supérieur à ce que Sekki accomplissait d'ordinaire. Vidé de ses forces, le garçon se laissa glisser au sol, à bout de souffle. Il fallait vite en finir.

De son côté, Hiyori avait entamé un véritable ballet aérien pour éviter au maximum les ayakashis qui commençaient à envahir tout l'espace intérieur du temple. Yato lui semblait encore trop loin mais elle ne devait pas lâcher. Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle réalisa la folie de son entreprise mais c'était trop tard, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Alors, qu'elle entamait une descente non loin du bassin de purification, un ayakashi gros comme une voiture se mit tout à coup droit dans sa trajectoire.

_ Ah ?!

La respiration de l'adolescente se coupa. Elle allait se faire dévorer, en tombant directement dans la gueule de la bestiole comme un ver dans le gosier d'un oisillon nourri par sa mère ! Alors qu'elle sentait sa fin proche, Hiyori sentit un étrange parfum de pin lui chatouiller le nez.

_ Certainement pas.

Tout se passa très vite. Il y eu un bruit d'éclaboussure et une plainte déchirante tandis que quelque chose de doux et duveteux alla s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Hiyori. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir dans la pénombre la silhouette discrète d'un jeune adolescent aux cheveux de feux doté de neuf longues queues blanches comme la neige faisant face à un ayakashi qui se désagrégeait peu à peu.

_ Inari ? s'exclama Hiyori qui se partageait entre la surprise et l'effroi. Qu'est-ce que…

Tenant un éventail orné d'arabesques semblables à ceux qui étaient sur le pelage du renard qui l'accompagnait la veille, le dieu exécuta quelques mouvements qui commandèrent à l'eau du bassin de se dresser en un rempart aqueux sacré qui dissuaderait les démons de trop s'approcher. Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune humaine, resserra un peu sur elle l'étreinte de sa queue de renard et l'approcha, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses fines lèvres.

_ Ne vas pas prendre le risque de te blesser, Hiyori, susurra-t-il. Nous n'avons même pas encore commencé à jouer ensemble.

En dépit de toutes les forces qu'elle jeta dans ses membres pour se libérer, Hiyori ne put empêcher Inari de l'approcher. Le garçon semblait tenir quelque chose de minuscule entre son pouce et son index mais c'était si petit qu'avec l'obscurité, elle ne put rien voir. Toujours fut-il que le kami alla poser ce qu'il tenait au niveau du cœur de sa captive et le pressa contre sa poitrine. Hiyori grimaça et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Le geste fut bref mais la sensation qui en découlait était plus pernicieuse. C'était tel un venin qui s'insinuait par tous ses vaisseaux sanguins, se dédoublant à chaque nouvelle ramification pour aller encore plus loin dans son organisme. Très vite, tout son corps fut envahi et se fit de plomb. La tête lui tourna et le décor s'embrouilla dans un tourbillon silencieux.

_ Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… souffla-t-elle à moitié consciente.

_ Un simple petit grain de riz, lui expliqua Inari en adossant la jeune fille au bassin avant de la libérer. Mais j'ai hâte de voir comment il va germer… En attendant, ne perturbe pas cette épreuve et oublie ce qui vient de se passer.

Au battement de cil suivant, il n'y avait plus personne. En dépit de sa fatigue, l'esprit d'Hiyori n'était pas assez embrumé pour ne pas entrapercevoir derrière l'écran d'eau sacrée Tsuki qui se complaisait dans la vision d'un Yato… au sol?!

_ Yato ! l'appela-t-elle en s'approchant à quatre pattes du mur aqueux.

Le kami semblait mal en point bien qu'il n'eût pas l'air blessé. C'était à croire qu'un mal atroce lui dévorait les entrailles et lui oppressait la poitrine. Il peinait à respirer et serrait son vêtement au niveau du cœur. Qu'avait-il donc? Tsuki ne le touchait même pas, elle ne faisait que lui parler. Hélas, impossible d'entendre à cette distance.

La petite fille s'étonnait elle-même de la déliquescence de sa victime :

_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu as? Ce ne serait tout de même pas les remords qui te dévorent? railla-t-elle sans joie.

Yato eut un faible ricanement ironique.

_ Pas les remords, je n'ai pas à en avoir pour être né tel que je suis.

Elle plissa les yeux avec fureur. Il soutint son regard.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il fut un temps, je détestais les humains, murmura-t-il à voix basse avant de la regarder. C'est ton reniement qui est en train de me tuer, Tsuki.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas. Cette interaction ne devrait pas avoir lieu puisqu'il était humain.

A moins que…

Oui, Amaterasu avait bien joué sur les mots. Elle n'avait fait que lui retirer ses pouvoirs divins, elle ne l'avait pas rendu humain pour autant.

"_ Tu viens de te faire retirer tes pouvoirs"." En attendant, profite bien de ce temps à la hauteur des humains." _Son corps n'était pas de chair et de sang mortels, il restait un kami de constitution. Voilà pourquoi chaque mot de Tsuki contre les divinités était un nouveau poignard qui s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui pour l'occire à petit feu.

_ Parce que je refuse de croire en toi, je te tue? comprit la collégienne dont l'ayakashi-gardien semblait commencer à perdre patience. Tsss… Je n'aurais jamais cru que les kamis qui sont tellement au-dessus de ces petites choses insignifiantes que sont les humains pouvaient être affectés de la sorte. Tu te moques de moi pour gagner du temps. Tu es comme les autres, tu n'as que…

_ C'est vrai, coupa le jeune homme, une nouvelle goutte de fièvre roulant sur sa tempe. C'est là notre plus grand paradoxe.

Il devait faire vite. Si sa perception était juste, la barrière sacrée qui protégeait Tsuki du monstre derrière elle était en train de faiblir.

_ Tsuki, si ta mère était possédée par des ayakashis, un kami a certainement fini par le savoir et l'a purgée du mal qui la rongeait. Mais dans ce cas-là, il est trop tard et…

_ TAIS-TOI ! hurla la fillette, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Ma mère est morte seule dans son lit d'hôpital parce que personne n'a entendu mes prières !

_ Je le sais car moi, j'ai entendu la sienne !

Quelque chose se brisa dans l'air froid de la nuit qui balaya la cour à cette seconde. La poitrine meurtrie et le sang battant à ses oreilles, Yato sentait très distinctement les yeux grands écarquillés de l'enfant braqués sur lui. Il n'en était pas sûr auparavant, mais cette nouvelle explosion d'aura avait éclairé ses souvenirs. Oui, c'était bien la même.

Il y a environ trois ans, Yato avait reçu l'appel d'une femme à la voix éteinte et bien fatiguée qui lui avait juste dit "Sauvez ma fille". Il avait trouvé dans un hôpital une femme d'une trentaine d'années à la peau plus pâle que la cire et aux traits tirés, sans doute aspirés par la chose invisible d'un noir opaque qui s'était accrochée telle une tique vorace à son poitrail. L'ayakashi n'était pas plus gros qu'une main adulte déployée mais sa densité n'avait laissée aucun doute au jeune kami qui s'était approché. Ce monstre était là depuis un moment et son hôtesse ne tarderait pas à y laisser son esprit.

_"_ Vous le voyez, n'est-ce pas?"_ lui dit-elle dans un sourire fané.

Le jeune homme cligna les yeux de surprise. Elle pouvait voir les ayakashis ?

_"_ Non, seulement ressentir une vague présence. Mais je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps."_

Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais la divinité était impressionnée de voir que cette humaine était encore saine d'esprit avec le parasite qu'elle avait en elle. Elle devait être dotée d'une grande force spirituelle. Hélas…

_"_ A ce stade-là, je ne peux plus vous sauver"_, lui annonça-t-il sans détour.

Le sourire qu'elle lui retourna à ce moment, il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt. Si calme, si… résolu.

_"_ Ce n'est pas moi que je veux sauver. Ma fille a ce même don que moi et je ne veux pas que ce monstre la prenne une fois qu'il m'aura prise. Et je sais qu'elle, elle saura devenir plus forte que moi. Alors, s'il vous plait…"_

C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pressé le bouton "Muet" de la télécommande régissant le son autour d'eux. Tsuki secouait lentement la tête, le corps agité de sanglots en préparation. Quant à Yato, il préféra s'épargner autant pour lui que pour elle la suite de son récit.

_ Je te demande pardon, Tsuki. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, mais elle…

En osant enfin affronter le regard de Tsuki, le jeune homme découvrit une petite fille brisée qui pleurait en silence toutes ces larmes qui n'avaient été rejetées jusqu'à présent que sous forme d'énergie démoniaque. Hélas, ce ne fut pas la seule défense qui venait de tomber : la barrière spirituelle qui entourait l'enfant venait de s'évanouir au même instant. La proie si appétissante et tant désirée s'offrait enfin, l'ayakashi poussa un hurlement immonde d'alacrité et ouvrit une gueule béante.

_ Tsuki !

Son cerveau ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir que Yato sentait déjà ses pieds le propulser en avant. Il se jeta droit sur la fillette et se servit de son corps pour faire barrage. Une cascade gélatineuse s'abattit dans son dos dans une pluie acide qui lui arracha un hurlement de souffrance indescriptible. Sa peau était en fusion et ses os se liquéfiaient. Oui, c'était sûr, il était toujours de constitution divine auquel cas, il ne souffrirait pas le martyre comme ça.

_ Yato ! s'écria Tsuki qui s'agrippait à son survêtement. Ca va?

_ Tsuki… Est-ce que tu crois en moi ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées par le mal.

_ Hu?

_ Est-ce que tu crois en moi ? J'ai besoin de ta force pour tuer ce monstre. Comme ta mère a eu besoin d'une grande force pour me faire sa demande.

La fillette le regarda un court moment, ses yeux noisette emplis de sentiments divers à la violence marquée dont la plus forte dominance s'alliait au chagrin, puis à la détermination.

Elle se nicha dans le giron du kami et le serra de toutes ses forces.

_ Sauve-moi, Yato-nii !

La souffrance qui envahissait son corps fut balayée par une vague d'énergie claire comme le cristal. Pourvu que ça marche !

_ Je suis sûr que tu es là, Sekki ! Viens !

Yato espéra de toutes ses forces que la main qu'il avait tendue n'allait pas se dissoudre trop vite. Sa peau se teintait progressivement d'un rouge brûlé qui lui paralysait chaque nerf. Enfin, un sifflement familier lui parvint et un tsuka qu'il connaissait bien vint se loger droit dans sa paume.

_ Je compte aussi sur ta force, Sekki ! Déchire-les !

Son Arme Divine était prête à faire remarquer à son maître que techniquement, il n'avait pas ses pouvoirs pour se battre mais il était trop tard. La lame de Sekki traversa le dôme d'ayakashi avec la facilité d'un couteau dans une motte de beurre ramolli. Le monstre poussa un hurlement suraigu à ébranler le temple tout entier. Puis il explosa et l'énergie libérée se condensa en un prisme étrange qui disparut à son tour dans la nuit.

Soulagé de constater que la force d'aura de Tsuki lui permettait de manier Sekki, Yato fit face aux ayakashis restant qui commençaient à l'encercler pour venger la mort de leur congénère. Parfait, il n'aurait même pas à se déplacer, ce qui l'arrangeait bien étant donné la douleur lancinante qui s'étalait dans tout son dos. Dans un cri de rage vengeresse, le kami pivota sur ses talons et assena un fantastique coup circulaire à trois-cent-soixante degrés qui se conclut par des détonations à la chaine et une splendide succession de prismes colorés.

Le cœur encore battant à la chamade suite à tous ces événements, Hiyori mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que son écran protecteur avait disparu pour redevenir un simple filet d'eau coulant de la fontaine. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut rejoindre ses amis qui reprenaient eux aussi peu à peu leurs esprits.

_ Yato ! Yukine-kun ! Tout va bien? les héla-t-elle de loin.

_ Oui ! Content de te savoir sauve aussi, Hiyori ! répondit l'Arme Divine qui s'était angoissé pour son amie partie seule et dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles.

Même s'il s'était douté que Hiyori ne devait pas être loin si Yukine était là aussi, le kami fut heureux d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait rien elle non plus. Il aurait presque oublié Tsuki si celle-ci ne s'était pas écartée de lui, encore un peu tremblotante.

_ Merci à toi, lui dit le jeune homme en lui frottant affectueusement la tête. C'est ta force qui m'a permis d'accomplir ça. Je te dois la vie.

_ Yato-nii…

Elle le fixait d'un drôle d'air. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle…

_ Hiiiiiiii ! T'es tout corrompu ! Ouste ! s'écria-t-elle tout à coup en le repoussant d'un coup sec en arrière.

_ Hé?

Pas le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le dieu ne commandait plus ses pieds qui reculaient, reculaient, reculaient avant de trébucher sur une énorme corde de paille de riz tressée. Puis se fut le décor entier qui bascula alors que son corps se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le vide. Un roulé-boulé douloureux sur une petite vingtaine de marches grossièrement taillées dans la roche plus tard et Yato se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans l'étang souterrain de la grotte sacrée. L'endroit était humide et plein de courants d'air, seulement éclairé par cinq petites lanternes traditionnelles en pierre placées en quinconce autour de la nappe d'eau. D'une profondeur approximative allant jusqu'aux genoux d'un adulte, le bassin sacré semblait provenir directement de l'Arctique tant l'eau était froide.

_ Mais ça va pas, non? ragea-t-il, la bouche pleine d'eau. Un peu de ménagement, je reviens de loin !

_ Rien à faire ! Tu fais trempette sacrée tant que tu n'es pas purifié ! répliqua Tsuki en tirant la langue.

Mis à quia, le kami ravala son ressentiment et attrapa le seau de bois près de la rive pour le remplir et se le vider sur la tête. Ô douce sensation qu'était l'eau glacée sur sa peau en feu. Il aurait juré que de la vapeur s'échappait de son corps. Restés en haut des marches avec Tsuki, Yukine et Hiyori échangèrent un regard amusé et complice. Oui, il s'en remettrait sans problème.

_ Vous êtes qui vous, au fait? les interpella la voix de la collégienne.

Les deux amis clignèrent des yeux, étonnés.

_ Tu peux nous voir?

_ Ben oui, pourq…

Tsuki s'interrompit, interpellée. Mais oui ! Elle disposait encore de son troisième œil ! Elle pouvait enfin voir des choses de l'Autre Monde ! La fillette n'eut le temps de laisser éclater sa joie.

_ Comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs? s'interrogea Yukine avec suspicion. D'un coup, comme ça? Et comment as-tu pu savoir que Yato était un dieu?

_ Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai la tête un peu embrumée…

Hiyori se tut à son tour, elle aussi absorbée par ses pensées. Et elle? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée près de ce bassin, retenue prisonnière mais protégée par un mur magique d'eau sacrée? Sa tête avait beau forcer sur ses souvenirs, elle ne se heurtait qu'à un écran de fumée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se rappeler? Bah, était-ce si important? Yato allait bien, Tsuki avait échappé au pire, le temple était sau…

_ Hé, Yato-nii ! appela Tsuki depuis l'entrée de la grotte. Ca ne serait pas elle, la fille spéciale dont tu m'avais parlé? Elle est drôlement mignonne dis donc !

Une double montée de vapeur fuit des oreilles du kami en pleine ablution tandis que Hiyori se pétrifiait sur place, rouge comme une tomate.

_ L-Laisse-moi me purifier en paix ou je te colle aussi au bain forcé ! Ca ne te ferait pas de mal d'ailleurs !

_ Passe au vert, t'es tout rouge !

_ Sale gosse, tu vas voir !

Eloigné du joyeux brouhaha qui animait l'arrivée imminente de l'aube, un spectateur discret contemplait la scène depuis le toit d'un bâtiment voisin. Il n'avait rien perdu de l'affrontement qui venait de se dérouler et ce qu'il en avait vu ne lui avait qu'à moitié plu.

Le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées, Susanô retournait et lissait entre ses longs doigts fins une petite pierre brillante en forme de "9" d'un jaune miel éclatant. L'ambre se réchauffait dans sa paume et diffusait une douce chaleur qui l'apaisait petit à petit mais son ressentiment ne s'en allait pas pour autant.

_ Inari ne doit pas se mêler de cette Elévation…

* * *

Vaudrait mieux pas, non. Mais c'est un peu trop tard XD


End file.
